PJO Sexshots
by Guardian'sDragonOfDeath
Summary: These are just sex one shots between PJO & HoO characters. Plain and simple. Possibly OOC.
1. Fantasy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **Fantasy**

When Annabeth woke up, she was tied to something and a gag was in her mouth. She didn't know where she was because something was covering her eyes. There was something soft under her feet. The last thing that she remembered was falling asleep. Although she couldn't see anything, she tried to see if she could get anything from her surroundings. She could tell that she was at least wearing underwear, and her back was rubbing against something rough. The wind was blowing. It sent a chill over her body, making her nipples harden.

Annabeth didn't know how long she was there for when she heard a noise coming from her left. Annabeth tried to make as much noise as she could with the gag in her mouth. Maybe it was Percy. As the sound got closer, Annabeth identified it as some kind of buzzing. The buzzing was right in front of her now. Then Annabeth felt hands run up and down her body, groping her breasts and ass every so often. The person made sure to avoid her pussy. She didn't want to admit it, but her pussy was getting wet. She was living out a fantasy of hers: being tied up and helpless. Now all this person had to do was fuck her, and then her fantasy would be complete. The person continued to feel up her breasts and ass for a few more minutes and then stopped. Annabeth let out a whine of disappointment when the did hands left her body. She was really horny now. Annabeth tried to make her body lean forward, hoping the person would continue what he was doing. Maybe it was a girl that had been touching her. _That'd be hot._ Annabeth thought. She'd always wondered what sex with another girl would be like.

Annabeth heard a chuckle and then the buzzing sound once more. She felt a hand move her panties to the side, and the person's fingers finally touched her pussy. Then she felt something slip inside her. It was small and vibrating inside of her. Annabeth let out a moan through her gag. Then, the person put her panties back over Annabeth's pussy and pushed them inside of her a little bit to keep whatever was vibrating from coming out. Annabeth was so focused on the vibrating that she didn't realize that the person had left.

Annabeth was alone once again, but now she was really horny. Whatever was vibrating inside of her wasn't helping things either. Whoever set the vibration level made sure that it would not be strong enough to give her an orgasm. Annabeth still didn't know how long she had been out here. All she knew was that her panties were soaked. Knowing that she was most likely outside for others to possibly see made her heart race. Whoever would be the next person to find Annabeth would be in for a surprise. The usually intimidating demigod tied up in only her underwear, helpless, and extremely horny. The daughter of Athena would probably jump whoever would untie her.

After two hours, the person returned and found Annabeth rubbing her thighs together. To her, she was on the edge of an orgasm for an excruciatingly long time. Her juices were running down her legs for the last hour and had formed a puddle on the ground. She was so turned on by this point that any touch to her nether lips would set her off.

"Have you had enough yet?" The person spoke. His voice was deep.

Annabeth nodded her head, hoping he would finally untie so that she could at least make herself cum.

The man walked toward her and pulled her panties up so they would go between her ass cheeks and her lower lips. This caused her panties to rub against her clit which resulted in her having the biggest orgasm of her life. She squirted, making a larger puddle form below her. If the gag wasn't in, Annabeth was positive that the whole cam would have heard her. She felt boneless; and if her wasn't tied to the tree, she would have fallen to the ground.

The man untied Annabeth and spun her around. Now she was facing the tree with her butt sticking out at the man. The man left the vibrating ball inside of her while he rubbed her ass which was wet from her juices. After a few minutes, he raised his hand and began to spank her ass. He heard her moan after a few slaps. He smirked.

"You like that don't you, you slut." He said before slapping her ass three more times. "You've been a naughty little bitch haven't you."

All Annabeth could do was moan and let out muffled yelps of pain. The slaps stung at first; but with the vibrating toy in her pussy, the pain quickly turned into pleasure. She could already feel another orgasm coming. She felt like a common whore, moaning from the spanking she was receiving. Then the man stopped, and her orgasm died down a little. The man began removing her panties. Once they were off, she had a mini orgasm and squirted a little bit. The man then removed the gag but stuffed her soaked panties into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. She tasted kind of sweet. Next thing Annabeth knew, she saw white. The man stuffed two fingers in her pussy and ended up pushing the vibrating toy against her g-spot, sending her into another orgasm.

"How was that Wise Girl?" Percy asked when she came down from her blissful high.

She spoke as he was removing her blindfold.

"It was perfect Percy. I didn't think that you had it in you." She answered, spitting out her panties.

She let out another moan as he removed the toy.

"Thanks for doing this for me." She said. "You can untie me now."

"We are not done yet Wise Girl." Percy responded. "I still need to complete the last part of your little fantasy."

Annabeth looked behind her to see Percy's 9 inch cock line up with her pussy and proceeded to sheath his cock into her. He pulled his hips back and thrusted forward once more and just kept repeating the motions. After sometime, he angled his hips upward so his cock would hit her g-spot. He reached around Annabeth and began pinching her nipples through her bra. The friction of her nipples against her bra brought her closer to her third orgasm. Annabeth could not think straight, only focusing on Percy's cock and her impending orgasm. After a few more thrusts, Annabeth's pussy clenched Percy's cock as she came. Percy still kept fucking her through her orgasm. Then, without warning, he shoved the vibrating ball inside Annabeth's ass which prolonged her orgasm. Percy was about to blow his load soon so he pulled out of her pussy. Percy untied her hands, and she fell into her puddle of juices from before. Percy picked her head up and shoved his cock down her throat and blew his load. Annabeth gagged but eventually swallowed his cum.

Percy picked up Annabeth after she had finished sucking hm dry. She was completely exhausted. He carried her back to his cabin for the night.

"Love you Seaweed Brain." She said before passing out.

"Love you too, Wise Girl." Percy said, smiling down at his girlfriend.

 **First time writing anything like this. Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Also, if anyone wants to, you can leave a** **person/couple or an idea that you would like me to write about next.**


	2. High School AU

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **The Artist**

 **High School AU**

Zoë's senior year was going really well so far. She found out that she and her friends had a lot of the same classes, and her parents had surprised her with a new bow for her birthday. It was a black composite bow with a fastflight string and was better than her wooden bow which she had for the past four years.

She met up with her friends Annabeth, Bianca, Thalia, Phoebe, and Will for lunch. Annabeth had long blonde hair, grey eyes, tan skin, and was practically a genius. Bianca had shoulder length black hair, chocolate brown eyes, olive skin, and could be shy at times. Thalia had pixie-cut black hair, electric blue eyes, fair skin, and dressed like a punk usually with some variation of a dead barbie on her shirt. Phoebe had brown hair and eyes, was Zoë's best friend, and also on the archery team with her. Will had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin, and also gay. He was dating Bianca'a twin brother Nico. Zoë herself had black hair that went halfway down her back, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and was captain of the archery team.

As Zoë neared the lunch table, Will was talking animatedly about something, so it was either a cute guy or some kind of gossip. Phoebe looked completely uninterested, so Zoë was going to guess that Will was talking about a guy.

"I think he's new. I've never seen him around here before." Will was saying. "That must suck. I mean moving to a new school and during senior year no less. But he's super hot, so I think he'll be fine."

"What are you guys talking about?" Zoë asked.

"The new kid who, according to Will, is gorgeous." Thalia answered.

"OMG, he is, Thalia!" Will almost shouted. Thankfully the cafeteria was noisy so his outburst went unnoticed. "He wears ripped black jeans, a black shirt, combat boots, and a leather jacket. He's like the classic bad boy."

They all rolled their eyes at Will, but Will didn't care just just kept describing the guy.

"He's got messy jet black hair and these really cool green eyes. They look like the sea sometimes. But he's got this weird name, it starts with a P, I think."

Before Will could continue talking about the new kid, Bianca quickly changed the subjected and asked how everyone liked their teachers this year. Everyone talked about their different electives. The conversation moved to how everyone's summers were to the party that they'd all be going to tonight. Soon the bell rang and Zoë made her way to the gym for PE. She was about to turn the corner when she crashed into something and landed on her butt.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Zoë was about to let the other person know that she was fine, but the words died on her tongue when she looked up. It was the new kid Will had been talking about, and Will wasn't kidding. The kid was hot with his tan skin, messy hair, and sea-green eyes. His shirt was tight, so she could see his pecs and a faint outline of his abs. When she realized that she had been checking him out, blood rushed to her face. She was so embarrassed that she didn't hear him trying to get her attention until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello? Are you okay?" The guy asked her.

Zoë snapped out of her ogling and answered him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, getting up from the ground.

"That's good." He said, giving her a smile. "I'm Percy."

"Zoë." She said.

"Well, Zoë, it was nice meeting you; but I need to get to class." Percy started running down the hall. "Maybe I'll see you around!" He shouted over his shoulder before turning the corner.

 **~TimeSkip~**

After meeting Percy, Zoë couldn't seem to get her mind off of him. He seemed nice and didn't make any comments about her body which she liked. She eat thinking about his eyes. She zoned out during class, imagining what it would be like to see him shirtless. Zoë had never pictured or imagined anything about a guy that way before. That's when she decided to head to the archery range. She headed to the archery range behind the gym to clear her mind. She was passing by the equipment shed when she heard the noise. Someone was moaning. She decided to ignore it at first, but the moans kept continuing and her curiosity got the best of her.

Zoë peered around the back of the shed and saw a couple having sex. She was disgusted. _Couldn't they keep it in their pants and not do it on school grounds._ She thought. Zoë turned around and was about to leave when she heard his name.

"Percyyy." The girl moaned out. "H-harder. Faster."

Zoë turned around and looked back behind the shed. The girl had her hands against the school's brick wall, and the guy was pounding into her from behind. The girl was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Zoë could tell it was her from the paint splattered jeans pooled around her ankles, red hair, and oversized sweatshirt. Rachel was an amazing artist and by no means a slut. So to see her fucking, behind the school no less, had completely surprised Zoë.

"As you wish." The man responded, speeding up his thrusts.

 _That voice definitely belonged to Percy._ Zoë thought. She watched as Percy grabbed Rachel's tits and squeeze, causing her to let out a loud moan. Percy spanked Rachel's ass, and she let out another moan. Percy's smile grew.

"You like that, don't you." Percy said, continuing to hit her ass cheeks. "You like me spanking your tiny ass."

Rachel just kept moaning. She loved the stinging sensation on her ass. She tried to keep her moans down, but Percy fucking her just felt so good. Rachel had originally brought Percy out here to reprimand him for what he did to her during Art Class. Percy ended up being her partner for the semester. He was nice and polite at first, but his ADHD soon got the better of him. He wouldn't stay still. Instead of focusing on his painting, he kept messing with her. He rubbed the inside of her thigh with his hand, used the handle of a brush to rub against her pussy, and "accidentally" brushed his arm against her breasts. She wasn't wearing a shirt or bra under her swear so she felt the fabric rub against her, and it felt good. He teased her so much that she almost came during class.

By the end of Art, Rachel was angry, horny, embarrassed, and very wet; so she brought Percy behind the gym to yell at him. Before she could say anything, Percy kissed her and began grinding his crotch into hers. She completely forgot why they were behind the gym now. The next thing she knows is that her jeans are around her ankles, her panties are ripped, and Percy is fucking her. Hard.

After spanking her a few more times, Percy grabs Rachel's nipples and pulls. It's enough to make Rachel cum. Her pussy flutters around Percy's shaft, and Rachel screams out her orgasm. Percy lets Rachel ride out her orgasm on his cock; and once she done, he pulls out and makes her get on her knees. This is the first time that Rachel sees Percy's dick, and she's surprised that it was able to fit inside of her. It's maybe 8 inches long and now covered in her juices.

"Suck it." Percy tells her.

Rachel's about to open her mouth to protest, but Percy doesn't want to hear anything and shoes his cock in her mouth. Rachel gags and tries to get Percy's cock out of her mouth, but his grip is strong. Once she realizes that she's stuck until he cums in her mouth, she starts sucking. Her juices don't taste that bad; and when Percy lets out a moan, she smiles. As she continues the blowjob, she fondles Percy's balls to make him cum faster. Percy's pumps become erratic, and she knows that he's close. She sucks a little harder, and he ejaculates and shoots a few ropes down her throat before pulling out. He gets a little in her hair before unloading the rest on her chest.

Rachel lay on the ground exhausted from their session. After Percy finished pulling up his jeans, he helped her get dressed again. He pulled her sweater back over her breasts. He picked up her ruined panties and tried to figure out what to do with them. With no idea where to put them, Percy decided to shove them in her pussy, causing her to moan at the feeling of the fabric rubbing her inner lips. Percy helped her pull up her jeans and then left.

 **Not my best writing. Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: Percy/Zoë**

 **Also, if anyone wants to, you can leave a** **person/couple or an idea that you would like me to write about next.**


	3. Zoë's Turn

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **Zoë's Turn**

 **AN: Kind of a continuation of the previous chapter.**

Zoë just watched as Percy fucked Rachel. It seemed like Rachel could only let out sounds after Percy sped up his thrusts. Zoë couldn't help but think that Percy looked sexy dominating Rachel and treating her like a slut.

Zoë was starting to get a little wet from watching them. She put a hand inside her pants and started rubbing her pussy, and her other hand was on her B-cup tits. Zoë tried to muffle her moans as she masturbated to them. She started off slow but soon matched her pace with Percy's thrusts. She was on the brink when Rachel screamed.

Thinking she had been caught, Zoë pulled her hand from her pussy with her heart racing. She opened her eyes when she didn't hear anything else and looked back at them. That's when she saw it.

Percy's cock was eight inches long. Zoë was surprised that Rachel could fit that in her. Then, he forced his cock down Rachel's throat and caused her to gag. And dominating Percy was back, treating Rachel like a pleasure toy and restoring Zoë's horniness from earlier. Just as she was about to try and finish her orgasm from earlier, she saw Percy remove his dick from Rachel's mouth and cum in Rachel's hair and all over her breasts. Realizing that they had finished, Zoë left as quickly as she could and still extremely horny.

 **~Later that night at the party~**

Zoë was having a good time at the party with her friends. She had gone home after watching Rachel and Percy, hoping to rub herself to completion before having to get ready for the party. Not even five minutes after she had gotten home, her friends had shown up; and they had all gotten ready together and left for Silena's house.

Zoë had decided to wear a red dress that went to her mid-thigh and a set of sexy lingerie. She was hoping that she would see Percy there. She was still a little horny because she hadn't been able to get off since watching him have sex with Rachel that afternoon. The dance floor was starting to get crowded, so Zoë went to get another beer. Not wanting to go back to the dance floor, she headed upstairs where it was less crowded.

Upstairs people were either smoking weed or practically fucking against the doors. As she passed by some of the rooms, she heard moans and screams. The sounds reminded her of what Percy had been doing earlier. Zoë felt blood rush to her face and looked for a place to get some air. She found an entrance to one of the balconies and walked outside, breathing in the cool night air. She felt her face cool down a bit.

"Hey Zoë."

Zoë let out a startled yelp and turned to the voice. It was Percy sitting in one of the chairs on the balcony. Zoë felt the blood rush back to her face.

"Hey Percy."

Zoë stared down at her feet. She couldn't look him in the eyes without picturing him fucking Rachel.

"Why don't you sit down Zoë? Get off your feet." Percy said, gesturing to the chair across from him.

Zoë felt nervous. She was hoping to see Percy at the party, but she didn't realize how hard it would be to talk to him since she couldn't get him and his cock out of her head. Zoë hadn't noticed that Percy was trying to get her attention until he tapped her shoulder. Zoë shook herself out of her stupor.

"Zoë, are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Zoë responded. "How was your first day?"

"It went well. I made some friends." A smile slid onto Percy's face, thinking about earlier.

They sat in a comfortable silence after. Zoë couldn't imagine the Percy sitting next to her as being the dominating Percy from earlier. Thinking about earlier made her picture Percy's cock again. She unconsciously rubbed her thighs together, and Percy noticed and asked if everything was alright. Zoë blushed when Percy asked her that. Percy saw Zoë's face turn red and put his hand on her forehead. Her forehead felt really hot, so Percy went to get her a wet towel.

Zoë was relieved when Percy left. When he noticed her rub her legs together, she was both nervous and turned on. Then he had gotten closer, and she was tempted to reach up and kiss him. As soon as he was gone, Zoë put a had under her wet panties and tried to quickly rub herself off before he came back. Her other hand pulled down the top of her dress and went under her bra, immediately pinching her nipples. She needed to hurry up and orgasm before Percy came back. She was almost there. She imagined Percy's dick shooting his cum all over her like he did to Rachel. She was moaning out his name when she heard him.

"Here, Zoë."

Percy reentered the balcony to quite a sight. Zoë's legs were bent, show her hand in her pussy, and her other one was in her bra. Her chest was heaving like she had just run a marathon, and her face was red. And before he had stepped back onto the balcony, he could have sworn that she was moaning out his name. He had thought that she was in pain, but she was just horny.

Zoë was mortified. Percy was in front her and had caught her masturbating. She removed her hand from her bra and pulled her dress back up. As she went to remove her hand from her now very wet pussy, Percy stopped her. Zoë looked up at his face. Instead of the bright sea-green eyes she was used to seeing, they were a dark green.

"Keep going, Zoë." Percy said as he approached her. "Don't stop on my account."

Zoë didn't know what to do, but Percy made up her mind for her. He took her hand that was still in her pussy and slowly rubbed her pussy with it. When Percy noticed Zoë doing it on her own, he removed his hand from hers and licked the juices that had gotten on his hand. Percy was on Zoë's side now; and anyone who would look to the balcony would see Zoë Nightshade masturbating in the night air. Zoë realized this and it made her wetter. She let out a loud moan.

"Quiet Zoë. Do you want other people to see you?" Percy asked. Then he noticed her rubbing her cunt just a little bit faster. A small smirk appeared on his face. "Oh. You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like it if your classmates saw the mighty Zoë Nightshade getting off for the new kid?"

Zoë got wetter at Percy's words. She did want others to see her acting like a complete slut. She was finally about to orgasm. She rubbed herself faster, hoping she wouldn't be interrupted again.

"Stop." Percy said.

Zoë almost listened to what he said, but she was almost over the cliff and kept going. Then Percy pulled her hand out from her pussy, preventing her from achieving bliss. Zoë let out a whimper. She looked at his eyes, and they were darker than earlier. He had both of her hands pinned above her head, and the one that was just in her pussy was really wet. She could feel her juices traveling down her look in his eyes was dark and lustful. Some of Zoë's juices squirted from her pussy at the look in his eyes.

"When I tell you to stop, you stop. You will listen to what I say. Got it?"

Unable to speak, Zoë nodded her head.

"Good. Now stand up."

Percy had let go of her hands, so she could get up. She resisted the urge to touch herself. Percy pulled the top of her dress down and unclipped her bra. Her nipples harden from the cool breeze. Percy proceeded to roll up the skirt of Zoë's dress until it was at her waist, putting her ass on display. He forced her to bend over and raised his hand. He spanked her ass on each cheek five times and smacked her pussy three times. Zoë moaned from the spankings and almost came when he slapped her pussy. When he finished spanking her, he pulled down her panties and took out his cock. He made her turn around so her ass and pussy were now facing the entryway.

Zoë was nervous about being so exposed, but then she saw Percy's dick in front of her. He rubbed the tip against her lips until she opened her mouth for him. He went slow at first then shoved all of his eight inches down her throat. Percy and Zoë were both surprised at her lack of a gag reflex. This made Percy smile, and he grabbed her hair and fucked her face. Zoë's eyes watered at the face fucking. She felt him thrust one more time and come down her throat, forcing her to swallow all of his cum.

When he was finished, Percy made Zoë stand up straight and spread her legs. He rubbed his cock against her pussy lips, and she moaned. Every time she tried to impale herself on his cock. He would move away. When Percy thought that Zoë had been teased enough, he sat down on a chair and forced Zoë to sit on his lap, shoving all eight inches in her and breaking her barrier. Zoë let out a scream and came instantly. With being denied her orgasm several times and the teasing by Percy, she squirted all over Percy's dick. After her orgasm died down, Percy started thrusting inside of Zoë. She was still really tight and kept moaning as Percy fucked her.

"You're such a tight, horny bitch. Aren't you?" Percy said in her ear. "You like my dick in your cunt."

Percy stood up, lifting Zoë with him, and walked over to the edge of the balcony. As he walked, his dick kept going in and out of Zoë who was unable to stop her moans. He turned Zoë around so she could see over the edge and watch as people milled around outside. If anyone had looked up, they would see her.

Percy wanted to keep Zoë quiet so they wouldn't be interrupted. He found her panties, still wet with her juices, on the chair next to them and stuffed them in Zoë's mouth. She moaned at the taste of her juices. Zoë knew she was being treated like a whore, but she loved it. Percy began fucking Zoë harder and faster. Her pussy clenched around Percy's rod as she felt another orgasm coming. Percy continued to fuck her as she orgasmed. He pulled out as she came down from her high.

Percy then brought her over to the balcony doors which were transparent and pinned her against them. He brought her arms behind her back and pushed her so that her breasts were pressing against the door. Percy put the head of his cock at her asshole, and Zoë tensed up. His cock was completely lubed up from her juices, but he shoved his fingers in her pussy and coated them in her juices. After he removed his fingers from her pussy, he slowly inserted each finger in her ass. As Percy was finger fucking her as he put his dick back in Zoë's pussy. Zoë moaned at the penetration by Percy's fingers and penis. Zoë felt like she was about to have her third orgasm of the night when Percy pulled out and aimed his dick at her ass again. He slowly pushed into her ass and rubbed Zoë's pussy at the same time to make her more comfortable.

When Percy got his whole cock inside Zoë's ass, he slowly pulled back, slammed back into her, and repeated the motions. Her tits rubbed against the door each time he thrusted forward, sending a jolt down to her pussy. Percy still had a finger in Zoë's pussy. When Zoë went over the edge for the third time, her ass clenched around Percy; and he painted her insides white. Zoë let out a muffled scream as he filled her up.

Percy removed the panties from Zoë's mouth and his dick from her ass. He put Zoë's panties back on her, keeping his cum in her ass. Zoë couldn't stand upright when Percy moved away from her, and he laid her down in a chair. He put his penis in Zoë's open mouth; and she sucked him clean, too exhausted to care that his cock had just been in her ass. Percy redressed her and put her in a chair before leaving.

"If you ever want to fuck again, just let me know." Percy said as he left.

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: Sally/?**

 **Also, if anyone wants to, you can leave a** **person/couple or an idea that you would like me to write about next.**


	4. Sally Jackson

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **Sally Jackson**

Sally woke up hoping to that Paul was still next to her. She was disappointed when she saw he wasn't there. Since Percy was at camp and Paul didn't have to teach summer school, Sally and Paul had taken full advantage of their alone time. Paul's dick wasn't as big as Poseidon's was but was large enough to give her pleasure. Sally couldn't deny that she did miss Poseidon's dick. It had hit some pleasurable spots inside Sally that she didn't know she had before.

Thinking about Poseidon had gotten her horny. She inserted two fingers into her pussy, feeling how wet she was. She remembered some of the times Poseidon and her had sex.

 _Sally was blindfolded as Poseidon led her away from the cabin. His hand was rubbing her ass as he was guiding her._

 _"How are you feeling right now?" Poseidon asked her._

 _"A little nervous." Sally answered._

 _"You don't need_ _to worry, Sally. You trust me, don't you?"_

 _Sally nodded her head. "I do. It's just that, I'm not the biggest fan of surprises."_

 _After walking in silence for several more minutes, Sally began to hear the echoes of her footsteps. Once they had stopped walking, Poseidon removed the blindfold. They were in a cavern, and there was a crystal clear lake._

 _"So, what do you think?" Poseidon asked nervously._

 _His answer was a peck on the cheek and Sally jumping into the water._

 _They had been swimming in the lake for maybe an hour when Sally felt something grab her butt. She thought it was Poseidon at first, but he was several feet in front of her. She was about to start swimming again, but this time whatever it was went under her bikini bottoms. It began rubbing against her lower lips. It felt soft, long, and round like some kind of tried to remove it, but she couldn't feel anything besides water. Then, the tentacle-like thing entered her; and she had to suppress a moan. The thing was thick as well, and Sally was only feeling pleasure. It started pumping in and out of Sally, and she had almost reached her climax when it just disappeared. Sally was about to finish herself off when Poseidon called for her. She let out a sigh of frustration and swam over to Poseidon who was getting out of the lake._

 _"So, Sally, did you have fun?"_

 _Poseidon smiled when he saw Sally. Her face was flushed, and he could she her hardened nipples through her top. However, what caught his attention the most was Sally's bikini bottoms which were pulled to the side and revealed her pussy lips. He could feel his erection about to burst from his shorts._

 _Sally was wondering what Poseidon was looking at when she looked down. She let out a yelp when she saw that her bottoms were still pulled to the side. She felt her face heat up and couldn't look him in the eyes. She ended up staring at his crotch which was straining against his swim trunks._

 _After staring at Poseidon's tent for a few moments, Sally was on her knees giving Poseidon a blowjob. Poseidon was enjoying the gagging sounds that Sally was making._

Sally was brought out of her memory when she felt a cock prodding at her lips.

"Is this what you wanted?" A deep voice said before thrusting into her.

Sally could only moan as Poseidon thrust into her over and over again. She loved feeling his dick slam into her, making her moan like a common whore. Paul would be home at any time and could walk in on her being fucked by Poseidon. She was feeling so good that she hadn't realized that Poseidon had brought her out into the living room until she felt the leather on her bare stomach. Her pussy clenched around his shaft at the possibility of someone walking in and seeing her getting screwed from behind. She was really hoping that Paul would walk in and join them. He could fuck her throat as Poseidon rammed her from behind. That had always been a fantasy of hers: Paul and Poseidon fucking her together. She orgasmed just thinking about it, creaming all over Poseidon's 10 inches.

"I almost forgot what that felt like." Poseidon muttered.

"Keep going." Sally pleaded, looking over her shoulder. "I'm still horny, so I hope that you're not done yet."

Sally's begging caused him to become harder even though he hadn't cum yet. He had almost forgotten what it was like to fuck Sally. She was insatiable and kinky. He pulled back and thrust again. He pumped his cock into her a few more times before withdrawing from her. Sally let out a small whine until Poseidon picked her up and she was eye level with his cock. He grabs her brown locks and moves her towards his dick. Sally knows what he wants and stuffs his shaft in her mouth. She went all the way to the base. She could taste herself on him, and she tasted sweet. Poseidon began face-fucking her once she gave him a signal that she was ready.

After a few minutes of face-fucking Sally, Poseidon was about to come. Sally could tell as well, so she made sure to sure harder and wrap her tongue around as much of his shaft as she could. She also fondled his balls, wanting him to shoot his godly nectar into her throat. Poseidon kept trying to push Sally off before he could blow, but Sally was having none of it and held him in place by grabbing his balls. A couple of seconds later and Poseidon shot his massive load down Sally's throat. She made sure to suck him dry before letting him go from her mouth.

"Ready for round two, Poseidon?" Sally asked, fingering her pussy to keep it wet.

Poseidon just nodded his head. It had been awhile since anyone had done that, seeing as Amphitrite thought it was degrading for a woman of her stature. Sally smiled at his dazed expression before straddling his face. Poseidon kept her on the brink, using his powers over water to prevent Sally from her much wanted orgasm.

Poseidon and Sally were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear Paul come in. Paul was shocked to say the least, walking in on his wife fucking someone else. He had no idea what to think or say. He dropped his keys which got Poseidon's attention. Sally, wondering why Poseidon had stopped, turned around to see Paul. She was ecstatic and rushed over to Paul and shutting the door. She quickly unbuckled Paul's pants and shoved his 6.5 inches into her mouth. Sally's blowjob snapped Paul out of his daze, and he let out a moan.

Paul really wanted to yell at Sally for cheating on him, but her blowjob felt too good. Plus, he'd rather not have blue balls. It wasn't too much longer until Paul shot his load into Sally's mouth. Before he could utter a word, Sally straddled him and lined up her asshole with his cock. She slowly began bouncing up and down on his dick until he was fully inside of her ass.

Sally motioned for Poseidon to stuff her penis inside her pussy, and he did just that. Sally had never felt so stuffed before. Poseidon and Paul took turns thrusting into her. It wasn't too long until she came this time. She had orgasmed so hard that she pushed Poseidon out of her and had clenched on Paul's dick, causing him to orgasm. Sally felt life she was in Elysium, but she wanted more. She got off of Paul, sucked his cock clean, and began riding him. Sally looked at Poseidon and spread her cheeks. Since she was lubed up from Paul's cum, Poseidon easily slid into her. Poseidon and Paul thrust into Sally at the same time, causing Sally's to squirt. She was overloading on pleasure. With Sally's pussy constantly squeezing his shaft, Paul orgasmed once more before passing out, completely spent. Poseidon fucked Sally in the ass for a few more minutes before finally summing inside of her. The feeling of her ass and pussy getting filled set Sally off which ending up with her squirting. She was now completely satisfied with a load in her pussy and two loads in her stomach and ass.

Poseidon flashed Paul and Sally to their bedroom before leaving the apartment.

 **~The Next Morning~**

Paul woke up after having a vivid dream. Poseidon, Sally, and he were all fucking each other. He felt a sucking feeling on his cock and looked down. Sally just looked up at him. Once he made eye contact with her, he shot his wad; and she swallowed it all.

"Are you ready for round 2?"

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: Piper or Thalia (Don't know which one yet. Might do both.)**

 **Also, if anyone wants to, you can leave a** **person/couple or an idea that you would like me to write about next.**


	5. Piper Mclean

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **Piper Mclean**

Piper woke up groggily. Her head was aching. _That is the last time I try to out drink Percy._ She thought as she went to get up. That's when she realized that she couldn't move. Her arms and legs were tied so that she was spread eagle. She attempted to look around but realized that she was blindfolded. She tried to yell for help, thinking that she had been abducted; but felt a gag in her mouth. That's when the fear kicked in. She felt completely helpless. She struggled as hard as she could to break free but it was no use. She tried to listen around to see if she could figure out where she was, but she couldn't hear anything except for moaning.

 _Wait, moaning?_ She thought. _So that means someone is having sex pretty close to me. Damn it! Maybe Drew is the reason why I'm like this then._

Piper could feel herself blushing. The guy sounded like he knew what he was doing if she could base his skills off of the girls screams, moans, and pleads for 'Harder, faster.' The sounds of slapping, the girl's cries of pleasure, and the distinct scent of sex started getting to Piper; she was starting to get wet and couldn't do anything about it.

She felt a cold draft against her skin, and that's when she realized something else: she was naked. Some random stranger could walk up to her and start fucking her because she was so helpless. Instead of making her nervous, feeling helpless made her wetter which she would later blame on the sounds of the couple next to her. The she heard a buzzing sound which was getting closer and closer. Piper knew what it was as soon as the person put it in her. It was a bullet vibrator. It was pulsing inside of her, and she tried to push it out; but someone slapped her pussy lips, making her flinch, and shoved the vibrator back in. Every time she tried to push the vibrator out, it was forced back in followed by a slap. Piper felt ashamed that every slap made her wetter.

Piper was on the brink of orgasm when a slender finger slipped inside her, and the vibrator had been cranked up to the highest setting. The sudden change made Piper orgasm the hardest that she ever had. Someone had shoved an anal plug inside of Piper as she orgasmed. Her ass felt full since she never really had anything for back there before. The vibrator had been turned down a couple of notches, but now Piper had two finger pushing in and out of her. The finger would push the vibrator onto her G-spot every once in a while, causing her to have mini-orgasms. Piper didn't know how long it went on for, but she felt exhausted once they stopped.

Piper felt them remove the ball gag and the butt plug and was about to use her charmspeak to get the person to let her go when the finger that were just inside her forced themselves into her mouth.

"Suck." A voice said, and she obeyed.

 **Piper's POV:**

Someone released my legs, but I was unable to move them because of the pleasure I had received earlier. I was flipped over with my hands now tied together. They retied my feet to a metal bar. The vibrator was removed from my pussy, but I heard it turn back on and heard someone else let out a yelp. It actually made me a little wet knowing that my pussy juices are now in some other girl. They weren't done with me yet thought.

I felt someone pull on my hair and shove my face forward until my lips latched onto wet lips.

"Start licking." The voice commanded, and I listened.

The girl's pussy tasted kind of sweet, and she was grinding her hips into my mouth. Then I felt a large dildo facing its way into my pussy. The dildo was being pushed back and forth. I heard a girl behind me whimper out a 'full'; then felt hips connect with my backside. The girl muttered a 'keep going' and then pushed forward, forcing me deeper into the other girl's pussy. I heard the girl keep moaning 'more' as I was pushed repeatedly into the girl in front of me. Eventually the girl got tired of waiting and grabbed my hair, forcing my face to stay in her pussy. The girl let out a groan and released her cum all over my face. She pulled me up and gave me a sloppy kiss.

"You're really good at that." The girl said, breaking the kiss.

The girl took off my blindfold. The girl was from the Demeter cabin. She had light brown hair, tan skin, and forest green eyes. Her tits were probably a 32C. There was a triangle of hair right above her lips. She was cute. I was broken out of my musings when I felt something slam into me. Then I remembered about the girl with the strap on. The girl kept slamming into me, and I felt someone start slapping my ass. I could feel another orgasm building up when the girl thrust one more time and let out a loud moan. She pulled out once she finished orgasming. I let out a groan because I was deprived of my orgasm.

I went to go finish myself off when the Demeter girl grabbed my hands. I was about to tell her to let me go when I felt a cock rubbing at my pussy. I pushed back signaling for whoever it was to go ahead. The person didn't wait too long and thrust inside of me. I made my inner walls clench around him to feel how big his dick was, and it was huge! He was a couple of inches bigger than Jason and reaching places Jason never could. I felt rough hands start squeezing my breasts and pinching my nipples. I felt my orgasm building back up again. The guy's thrusts started getting erratic, meaning that he was about to cum as well. Then he pulled out of me, and I let out a whine when he turned me around. He shoved his dick down my throat and started throat fucking me. _Thank the gods for no gag reflex, or this would suck._

I felt the Demeter girl start eating me out and rubbing my clit. She'd occasionally spank my ass. The guy in my throat was enjoying all of the moans coming from me since his prick was still in my throat. My orgasm was building up once again, and I hoped that nothing would disrupt it this time. I felt the girl insert her fingers, and a few seconds later, she was rubbing my G-spot. I was almost over the edge when the girl just stopped and walked away. I went to go and finish rubbing myself off when someone slapped my hands away. Then I felt something slap my pussy and ass. Some stuck his/her fingers in my pussy and started sucking on my clit. This brought me back to the edge pretty quick. What I didn't expect was to feel a dildo shoved into my ass, but I could feel the finger inside of me rub the dildo in my ass. The guy couldn't take anymore and started coming down my throat forcing me to swallow his load or choke. At the same time, the person getting me off slapped my ass, causing the dildo to move just as his/her fingers found my G-spot. I came hard, as I felt my juices squirting out of me and covering the person's face. I passed out soon after.

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: Thalia**

 **Also, if anyone wants to, you can leave a** **person/couple or an idea that you would like me to write about next.**


	6. Threesome

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **AN: Thalia is not a hunter in this one.**

 **Thalia Grace, Connor Stoll, and Rachel**

I couldn't stop moaning. The son of Apollo eating me out knew what he was doing. I held his head down as I came all over his face.

"Nice job. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?" I said, leaning back and stroking his cock.

The son of Apollo, I think his name was Liam, just nodded his head since he couldn't move being tied to the bed and all that. I turned around, giving Liam a close up of my ass and pussy as I started giving him a blow job. He wasn't too big at around 4 to 4.5 inches. I wasn't going to fuck him that's for sure. My vibrator was bigger than him. I was getting tired of just using my vibrator to get me off, and this son of Apollo has been trying to get me to give him a chance all summer so I figured why not. I could hear him moaning and groaning, so I used my legs and forced his mouth onto my pussy. This guy may have a small dick but made up for it with his oral skills.

As I moaned around his cock, I used my tongue and swirled it around his tip before putting his whole dick in my mouth and sucking as I moved my head up. Once I reached the tip, I flicked my tongue against the head over and over while using my hand to stroke the rest of him. Liam was doing a damn good job. He alternated from sucking and licking on my clit to licking inside her pussy to biting on my clit and lips. Liam started bucking his hips, signaling that he was about to cum.

I pointed it at my tits let him come all over them. I liked having a guy's cum on my tits. Just the thought that no one else new made me wet. I was going to keep stroking him but saw that he went soft.

"How long until you get hard again?"

He looked nervous but answered anyway. "A few hours."

"Hours?!" I shouted.

I got off the guy and began getting dressed again. My black bra sticking to my tits because of the cum, and my dark blue panties were getting soaked. Then I put on my shirt and skirt before untying him. I let him get dressed then kicked him out of my cabin. I was frustrated and horny, so I went for a walk in the woods to help get rid of some of my frustration. My walk led me farther into the woods when I heard the moaning.

I tracked the moans to a clearing where I saw Piper and Jason fucking like bunnies. Jason grabbed Piper's ponytail as he thrust into her from behind. Jason would slap her ass every now and then, leaving a red hand print every time. The sounds echoed around the clearing. I wondered what that would be like, getting dominated. Most guys were too nervous to take charge, so I usually did. Jason pulled out of Piper and forced her to suck his cock. I got a good glimpse of his dick. It was 3 inches wide and 6.5 inches long. Once Piper had cleaned off her juices, Jason put his shaft between her 36Ds and began titty fucking her.

I was getting wetter by the second just watching. I lifted my skirt up and started finger fucking myself as I watched my baby brother fuck his girlfriend. My eyes were so focused on the couple fucking in the woods that I didn't hear anyone come up behind me until I felt a dick push against my pussy.

"What the Hades? Connor!" I whisper yelled.

Connor just gave me his mischievous smile had thrust his 7 in penis inside me. He tied a ball gag around my mouth to smother my moans. I had sex wth Connor before, so he already knew what buttons to push. He pinched my clit every other stroke. From my earlier activities, I was already about to cum when Connor pulled out. He lifted my shirt above my 36Cs and pulled down my bra. He smirked when he saw white stains inside the bra cups.

"You naughty, little slut. You had some cum on your cum rack already didn't you." Conor said while pulling on her nipples and watching my breasts jiggle.

The ball gag was still in my mouth, but I was certain that Connor heard my moans. This was what I had been waiting for. Someone was treating one of Zeus's "princesses" like a two-bit whore. He led me away from the clearing to small cave by the beach. I was able to look at the view before Connor put a blindfold over my eyes.

"We are going to have a lot of fun." He said and spanked my ass.

I let out another moan. _When did he take out the ball gag?_ I thought. He slapped my ass again but a little harder this time. With me being all riled up and my biggest fantasy coming true, I came. I shuddered as I had a mini orgasm. Connor noticed too.

"Who would've thought that Take-Charge Thalia would love being dominated."

Connor massaged my ass cheeks as he talked, slowly going toward my pussy.

"I know how much you like having cum on your tits; and when we are done here, your boobs will be white for days." Connor said into my ear. "Or maybe I should go to your cabin, get all of your bras, and cum in each cup. That way when the naiads help you wash your clothes, they'll know how big of a slut you really are. Would you like that?" Connor said all while pumping two fingers in and out of me.

I couldn't form a coherent sentence. Connor removed his fingers and placed his cock on my lips and rocked back and forth. He would just barely graze my clit with his cock every time. He surprised me when he pushed me on to a bed. Then I heard handcuffs click into place and felt silk wrap around my ankles. Connor raised my hips up and started thrusting his shaft between my cheeks. My juices on his cock began sliding between my cheeks. Then the feeling was gone. I didn't hear anything for a few minutes.

"Connor, I swear to the gods, if you left me here, I will kill you!"

"I'm back."

"Where did you go?"

"Back to you cabin to get your bras. I got all eight. We are not leaving until each cup has a load of cum, so that means I need to cum 18 times."

"18?" I was confused.

"Yep. I need to fill the one your wearing now too."

He unclipped my bra and pulled my panties to my knees.

"Let's get started."

Connor started pounding my pussy and hit my G-Spot repeatedly. I was on the verge on cumming when Connor pulled out and grunted.

"1 down, 17 to go."

He turned me over and began fucking my tits.

"What would everyone say if they saw you right now?"

"Since you like being dominated, maybe a should tie you to a tree and see what happens. Who knows what might use you as a cum dumpster? Monsters, other demigods, saytrs. Loads of cum filling and covering you up."

I moaned picturing what he said. Connor got tired of fucking my tits and moved to throat blasting me. My eyes watered, getting no reprieve from the face fuck until Connor pulled out and shot a rope of cum onto my face and the rest into another of my bra cups. Connor started groping my ass again, and I raised my hips hoping that he would fuck me so I could cum. I kind of got my wish when he slid his fingers into me and rubbed my G-spot a few times. I saw stars as my juices gushed out of me. I was exhausted. No orgasm had ever rocked me that hard before.

"Drink up." Connor put a glass against my mouth, and I took a sip. "How'd you taste?"

Connor laughed when my jaw dropped. Before I could say anything, I felt something prod my asshole.

"Your juices are a great lube." Connor said before pouring the rest of my juices onto my chest.

Connor put his dick at my mouth. "Suck."

I did the best I could, using my throat muscles to massage his dick as I hummed. I used my tongue to lick what I could of his member. I felt a buzzing coming from my ass. Connor must have turned on a vibrator. This made me moan even more.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" Connor warned before shooting his load down my throat and the pulling out and shooting some on my face.

He walked away, and then I felt a dildo push inside me and move back and forth. I moaned as I was stretched some more. The thrusts were slow and hard then short and quick. The vibration from the dildo in her ass and the one thrusting in her pussy caused Thalia to cum. She was being fucked through her orgasm and fucked through another one as the person thrusting the dildo rubbed and pinched her clit. The dildo was removed from her pussy, and Thalia heard some spurting sounds. Then the vibrator was removed from her ass, and Connor took off her blindfold as well as the handcuffs and silk ties. I looked around the room and saw Rachel with a 9in strapon.

Connor was fucking Rachel in the ass. Connor let out a groan as he came. Rachel orgasmed soon after, soaking Connor's hand in her juices. Both of them walked over to me. Rachel removed her strap on and sat on my face. I used my tongue to play with her clit. Connor stepped forward and slid into my waiting snatch, causing me to moan into Rachel. Connor's thrusts were quick and fast, forcing me to grab Rachel's ass and pull her down so she could keep licking. Connor was the first one to cum. He pulled out and made sure to get it all over my chest. Rachel came soon after which left me as the only one who hadn't come.

Connor made me get on to all fours as Rachel put on her strapon. Connor shoved his dick in my mouth right when Rachel shoved the fake penis into my cunt. Rachel slapped my ass repeatedly. She fucked me hard. Every time she thrust into me, Connor's dick went down my throat. I could only moan, gag, and slurp around Connor's dick. I had my fourth orgasm when Rachel shoved a finger in my ass. When I came dow from my high, Rachel was still fucking me. Connor was standing behind us, rubbing Rachel's ass cheeks and slapping them occasionally. Rachel flipped me onto my back, thrust one more time, and came inside me. The strapon started pulsing and released a warm fluid which propelled me into yet another orgasm. Rachel filled me to the brim, but it was still coming so she pulled out and aimed it at my breasts, coating them in a thick white fluid.

I couldn't go on anymore, but they weren't done yet. They stood me up, put the strapon around my waist, and shoved it in Rachel's ass. Connor inserted his penis into my ass. Every time he thrust, I was pushed into Rachel's ass. Every time I moved something brushed against my clit. Since I was so sensitive, I came pretty quickly which caused the strapon to begin cumming inside Rachel's ass. When I clenched my ass, Connor unloaded into my ass. The white substance was flowing out of Rachel and running over her pussy. Rachel took off the strapon; and Connor pulled my panties back up, keeping the cum in my ass and pussy inside me. They laid me on the bed on my back with my head hanging off the edge. Rachel was standing there and shoved her fake dick down my throat. Connor bent Rachel down and began face fucking her like she was doing to me. Connor came and shot half into Rachel's mouth and used the other half to cover me. Once Connor left, Rachel picked up the speed and roughness. She stuffed the strapon in my throat until my eyes watered. She did this a few more times until she finally came. Shooting it all right into my throat. Like last time, the cum overflowed. Some got into my nose and hair before Rachel pulled out and covered my whole body.

Rachel walked away and came back with a corset and put it on me. It elevated my breasts, and I could still feel the cum all over my body. I may be exhausted, but I was getting wet again. My ass, pussy, and mouth were stuffed with cum; and I was throughly drained and could not talk. Rachel put my shirt back on me which did little to hide the cum at the tops of my breasts and fixed my skirt.

I hope that we can do this again. And maybe in public like Connor said where anyone or thing could go and use me a a cum bucket. I though about it some more and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: The Watch**

 **Future chapter: Orgy (Let me know which characters male/female, god/goddess you want to see participate in it)**

 **List as of now are (this is subject to change): Artemis, Piper, Aphrodite, Annabeth, Drew, Clarisse, Katie, Calypso; Percy, Jason, Nico, Travis, Connor, Leo**


	7. Time Watch Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **The Time Watch**

 **Percy's POV:**

It was on my bed in my cabin with no name on the card. The card only said to "use it carefully" whatever that means. It was a gold digital watch with a leather strap. It had some weird buttons on the side. There was a mode, undo, reset, and an alarm button. I was messing with the buttons to see what they would do to the watch. I tried undo and reset, but they didn't seem to do anything. The alarm button just set a regular alarm. Then I pressed the mode button. Once again, nothing seemed to happen. I shrugged and went outside to get some sparring in.

As I walked to the arena, I noticed that people were moving a lot slower than they usually did. It was weird. I had an idea about why, but I wasn't too certain. I looked at the watch again and pressed the mode button. Every single person just stopped moving. I pressed it again, and everything went back to normal.

 _I could have so much fun with this!_ I thought.

I continued my way to the arena and saw the Ares cabin practicing against one another.

"Hey, Prissy, come down here and spar with me!" Clarissa shouted.

I smiled. I knew who I would mess with first. I went down and faced off against Clarisse. I pulled out Riptide, while she aimed her electric-tipped spear at me. We sparred for a bit before I started getting bored. I pressed "Mode" on the watch and saw everything slow down. I went behind Clarisse and used Riptide to slap her ass. Clarissa let out, what I assume was, an angry scream. I pressed "Mode" again, pausing time. I touched Clarisse's skin to see if she would be rock hard since she was frozen; but to my surprise, her body was still soft. This is going to be fun.

I pulled down Clarisse's jeans and lifter her shirt, exposing her white lingerie. I pulled her panties down to her knees and unhooked her bra, letting her 36C's hang. I bent Clarisse's body forwards so her head was facing the ground. I inserted two fingers into Clarisse and began pumping them in and out. To my pleasant surprise, her pussy was getting wet. When I felt she was wet enough, I took my fingers out and rubbed her juices around her nipples. I pulled out my cock which was straining against my shorts and impaled Clarisse. I fucked her as hard and as fast as I could. Clarissa may have been frozen; but for whatever reason, her pussy wasn't. I rubbed her clit as I fucked her, and she came soon after. I kept thrusting through her orgasm and blew my load into her cunt when her orgasm subsided. I pulled out not really caring that I didn't wear a condom. I slapped her butt a few times and watched as my cum dripped from her pussy. I was still feeling horny, and I had a wicked idea.

I walked around to Clarisse's head, raised it up, opened her mouth, and shoved my dick down her throat. I pulled out slightly and thrust forward again. I repeated this until I was just face fucking Clarisse. Her tits were bouncing in slow motion, and I couldn't resist pinching them a few times. I kept gong until I felt a stirring in my balls and pulled Clarisse's face into my crotch. I shot my second load of the day down her throat. I pulled out of her mouth and closed her jaw so my cum wouldn't escape. I used her breasts to clean my cock before redressing her. Once I put all of her clothes back on, I started time back up again. Clarisse fell onto her knees, moaning. She didn't spit out my cum, so I assumed she swallowed it which gave me a boner again.

"I don't know what you did, but I'm going to get you back for that." She threatened me.

 **(Warning: Beastiality Ahead)**

I just gave her an innocent smile and waved goodbye. As I left the arena, I tried to figure out who my next person would be. Then I spotted the Camp's main bitch/slut, and I had the perfect idea: I was going to punish her. I remember hearing how Drew treated those that she considered ugly. I was going to give her her comeuppance. I pressed twice, and time froze again. Drew was wearing a miniskirt and a CHB shirt that was a few sizes too small, barely concealing her DD's. I looked under her skirt to see that she was wearing a light green thong. I picked Drew up and brought her to the stables. I placed her under Blackjack and guided his soft 9in cock into her mouth.

I knelt behind Drew and dropped my pants before flipping up her skirt and moving her thing to the side. I put one finger, then two, and finally three fingers into Drew; and her pussy was still loose. I removed my fingers from her pussy and shoved them in her asshole. As I did this, my thumb hit one of the buttons; and Drew was unfrozen. The weird thing is that only she became unfrozen and everything else was still frozen. She let out a scream around the horse cock, causing it to become harder. I grabbed her arms, forcing her to stay upright with the horse dick in her mouth. Blackjack was almost fully hard. His length and girth beginning to choke Drew.

I removed my fingers from Drew's asshole and rammed my rod into her pussy, pushing her onto Blackjack's dick. I pulled out and began pushing my cock up Drew's anal cavity. I slowly began pushing in and out of Drew's ass. Since I was still holding Drew's arms behind her back, every time I went forward Drew's head was pushed further and further onto Blackjack's 13 inch long and 4 inch wide penis. I rubbed her clit and refused to let her cum. Since I had already cum earlier, I lasted a long while. This meant that Drew was in a constant state of delirium because of her near orgasm and lack of air from being choked. After about an hour or so, I came in Drew's ass. I pulled out and started moving Drew's head up and down the monster horse cock until he came down her throat. Blackjack's cum was massive. It filled Drew's stomach, making her look bloated, and spilled out of her mouthing nose. Blackjack's cum was too much for Drew, and she blacked out from the lack of air.

I used my control over water to clean the remaining cum off Blackjack's prick. I put it all on Drew's face. Now she really looked like a slut. I carried Drew back to the Aphrodite cabin and put her in the bed. Once I left the cabin, I resumed time and went to find Annabeth. I came across Piper and Reyna first. They were laying on the beach, sunbathing in a pretty skimpy bikinis that left little to the imagination. Piper's breasts were about to pop out of her bikini top, and Reyna's bottoms were forming a nice camel toe. I was about to pause time and fuck both of them because they each looked too good not to fuck. I shook my head and reminded myself to go and find Annabeth.

"Have you guys seen Annabeth?" I asked them.

"She's at your cabin. Said she had a surprise for you." Piper giggled as she spoke, making her tits bounce.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran off.

I entered my cabin to see Annabeth bent over my bed. Her jean shorts kind of exposing her pussy, and her blue thong was showing. She was rubbing her legs together. She jumped as I slammed the door to my cabin.

"Seaweed Brain? Is that you?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"Yeah. It's me, Wise girl."

"Oh thank gods." Annabeth said in relief. "I need you to help me get out of here."

I didn't understand what she meant until I stepped closer. Her hands were tied to the bed posts. I heard a low buzzing as well.

"What's that buzzing noise?" I asked her.

Annabeth blushed. "A vibrator." She answered, swallowing her pride.

"Can you untie me? I feel like I've been here for hours."

"Sure. Just give me a second." I said while stepping out of my shorts.

I was going to take advantage of this situation. Annabeth always liked being in control whenever we had sex, and now I was in control. I moved Annabeth so her whole body was on the bed with her ass in the air. This caused the vibrator to move which caused Annabeth to squirt, soaking the crotch of her shorts. Annabeth let out a moan.

"So who tied you up?" I asked as I pulled her shorts and thong down.

"Piper. I asked her to, but I didn't expect her to put the vibrator in me."

Annabeth groaned as I took out the vibrator. Annabeth shoved her ass back as though her body wanted to keep the toy inside herIt was covered in her juice. I had an idea of what to use it for later. I rubbed the tip of my dick at her lips, collecting her juices on the head of my cock.

"Why'd you ask her to tie you up?"

"I wanted to try something." Annabeth moaned. "And I swear to the gods Percy if you don't put your dick inside of me right now I will -"

I cut Annabeth off as I did as she wanted. She must have been more riled up than I thought because she came as soon as I did that. As she came, I shoved the vibrator in her ass. As she was coming down from her orgasmic high, I started moving my hips back and forth. Annabeth grabbed the ropes as I picked up the pace. My dick would occasionally brush against the vibrator that was in her ass, and Annabeth's pussy would clench around me.

"Harder, Percy, harder."

I did as she asked. Slowing down my pace, I pulled out until only my head was left inside and then slammed forward. My hips slapping her ass, and my balls would occasionally brush her clit.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods." Annabeth kept saying over and over again.

"Careful, Annabeth, you may call upon the gods." I said remembering the myth that if you called on the gods enough that they would appear. "You don't want Athena to see her favorite daughter being screwed like a whore by a son of Poseidon, do you?"

That was enough to send her over the edge. I followed soon after, painting Annabeth's insides white. I untied Annabeth's ropes and raised her head so she could clean me off. I removed the vibrator from Annabeth's ass, and I have know idea what happened; but she came again as soon as it was out and passed out. Annabeth's shorts were drenched in her juices as I put them back on her and pulled the covers over her body. I grabbed a backpack and put the vibrator, a ball gag, a butt plug, a blindfold, and a pair of earplugs inside it.

I went outside and pressed the "Mode" button to freeze time. I went to the beach in search of Piper and Reyna. Piper put Annabeth in a sexually confining position. I figure it was only fair that she get the same treatment. As for Reyna, I just really want to fuck her.

 **To be continued...**

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: Drew Tanaka**


	8. Drew Tanaka

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **Drew Tanaka**

 **AN: Spin off of last** **chapter.**

 **Drew's POV:**

I woke up with the weirdest feeling. There was a sticky taste in my mouth, and my throat and ass were sore. I was also feeling really horny. It must be because of that dream. My arms were behind my back, and I was getting pounded by two dicks. One was in my ass, and the other was in my mouth. I really liked that dream. I was blowing the biggest cock I had ever seen before. I could feel my pussy getting wet just thinking about it again.

I got out of my bed, grabbed some clothes and my biggest dildo, and went into our cabin's personal bathroom. I turned on the lights and a let out a gasp as I looked in the mirror. My whole face looked like it was painted a pale white. Even my usual ruby red lips were white. I licked my lips. The substance tasted sweet and salty. Then I realized what it was. Someone had come in here when I was sleeping and gave me a facial and came in my mouth. I was furious. No one does that to me! When I find out who did this, I'm going to curse them with blue balls!

I turned on the shower and let it get hot before stepping in and scrubbing down my face. Then, I got my dildo and tried to deep throat it like I had done to the cock in my dreams. My dildo was only eleven inches long and one inch thick though, so it wasn't as big as the one in my dreams. Thinking about that massive cock again almost made me cum, and I hadn't even touched myself yet. I inserted the dildo in my pussy and began moving it in and out of my pussy. After a few thrusts with the dildo, I came so hard that I squirted. My knees felt like jelly, and my mind wandered to the massive dick from my dreams again. I don't think that I'd ever be satisfied until I fucked a dick that big. I made up my mind. I was going to find and fuck a large cock. I put on a pink shirt that stopped a little past my 34 DD's and a skirt that stopped a few inches past my bubble butt. I decided to go without underwear today.

I went outside to the basketball court. Apollo kids had some of the largest dicks excluding the children of the Big Three according to my mom. I walked up to Mike. He had the classic blonde hair and blue eyes of Apollo. He was 6'1" and had an athletic build. I brushed my hand against his cock and walked away with my hips swaying. I knew he would follow me. I went behind my cabin and waited. I put my hair in a ponytail. I waited a few more seconds until Mike showed up.

"Back up against the wall and drop your shorts." I told him using my charmspeak.

He did as he was told and let his basketball shorts fall to the ground, releasing his eight inch cock. I got on my knees and started licking the underside of his cock. I flicked my tongue against the tip before kissing his manhood all the way to the base. I sucked and licked his balls while stroking his dick. I continued this for a couple minutes, and then I kept licking all around his shaft until I was back at the tip. I looked up at him as I took his member inside my mouth. I went down all the way to his base. The head of his cock was almost at my throat. I felt him grab my hair. He started moving my mouth up and down his shaft. My saliva covered his dick, and I kept moaning. I loved being face fucked. I used one of my hands to play with his balls as I put two fingers inside my pussy. A few minutes later, and he shot his load inside my mouth. I used my tongue to clean his shaft of any remaining cum. I sucked as I pulled my mouth off his cock, making sure that he was completely empty. I took my fingers out of my pussy and stared at him as I cleaned my fingers of my juices. Once I was done, I got off my knees.

"Thanks, hun. I needed that. We should do this again sometime." I said as I left him there with his pants around his ankles.

I raised my skirt so Mike would see that I wasn't wearing any underwear. I headed toward the woods. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, I could sense a feeling of love in the air. I headed to where I sensed the feeling coming from. I found that it was Grover and Juniper. The "nature couple" as our cabin had named them were getting down and dirty. Juniper had her hands against her tree as Grover pounded her from behind. It was a hot scene, and it seemed that Grover knew what he was doing if Juniper's cries of ecstasy were anything to go by.

I turned to leave, glad that I had some juicy news to tell me siblings about this relationship development when I saw another satyr. He was furiously beating his meat and completely focused on the couple. I got a nice glimpse of his member. It looked to be about seven inches long and as thick as three of my fingers. I walked up behind him and started rubbing his cock too. He jumped, having been startled, before relaxing as I continued stroking him. A few more pumps from my hand, and the sayer blew his load. Instead of going soft, the saytr's cock seemed to get bigger. It went from seven to nine inches. I made him face me before I raised my skirt and rubbed his dick against my nether lips. It didn't take him long to take initiative and slam himself into me. I thought the fur around his penis would be uncomfortable, but it made the experience much more pleasurable. Every time he moved his cock, it would rub against my G-spot. After several pumps, I came all over his dick. He fucked me through my orgasm. I was barely down from my high when the satyr spanked my ass. He spanked my ass every time he thrust inside of me.

We were fucking for at least a half hour when his thrusts became more erratic. He alternated between rubbing and pinching my clit. His thrusts nailed my G-spot, and I came again. My walls clenched around his rod, and he came. His cum blasted my G-spot. I saw stars and felt myself squirt. I was exhausted. The satyr pulled out and let my ass stay in the air for everyone to see. Then I passed out.

I woke up to see Chiron by me. He had a disapproving look in his eyes.

"Drew, what were you doing out here? I found you passed out and with no underwear on."

I didn't answer him. What was I supposed to say? I had sex with a saytr. Chiron let out a sigh.

"Follow me to the Big House, and we will discuss your punishment."

As I was walking, I could feel the saytr's cum running down my leg. We got to the Big House, and Chiron brought me into his private office. He turned around, and I saw the pink around his irises. My mother had gotten involved, so this would be interesting.

"Strip."

I removed my clothes, and I'm sure that I heard Chiron growl when he saw my lack of underwear.

"Bend over the table. Your punishment will be a spanking."

I bent over the table, and Chiron put handcuffs and a ball gag on me. I felt him shove a dildo in my ass and pussy. He grabbed a paddle from the top shelf.

"Ten smacks on each cheek. If you come without my permission, I will add another 10. Are we clear?"

I could only nod my head, and the spankings began. Each hit moved the dildos around. We were at nine when the paddle hit my pussy, and I came hard.

"That's another ten spanks, Drew. Cum again, and you won't like it."

It seemed like Chiron wanted me to cum. He got his wish as I came again on the fifth hit. Chiron didn't say anything. He just took out the dildos and replaced them with larger and thicker ones. I felt like my ass and pussy felt full.

"I'm going to spank you twenty times, but you can cum as much as you want now."

Chiron resumed spanking my ass. On the tenth slap, I came; and the dildo in my pussy expanded a little bit, stretching me out some more. It was now pressing against my cervix. The spanking constantly moved the dildos around, and I had to stop myself from coming. Finally Chiron was done and removed the dildos.

"Now look what you've done." Chiron said.

I turned my head to see what he was talking about. Chiron's dick was getting harder and almost at full mast. He was at least fourteen inches long and four inches thick.

"You need to fix this now, Drew."

He put his front hooves on the desk. His dick was already pressing against my pussy. He moved forward slightly causing almost half of his dick inside me. I kept myself on the verge of climax when I was being spanked, so I came as soon as he was inside. When Chiron felt he cum around his cock, he picked up the pace, slamming ten of his fourteen inches into me. His cock kept hitting my cervix. I was on a pleasure overload. Chiron's cock rubbed against my G-spot, hit my cervix, and his balls kept hitting my clit. My pussy clenched around Chiron as my cum squirted out of me. Chiron pumped his his a few more times before he came, blasting my pussy and coating it white. I felt some running down my legs. Chiron withdrew from but still kept coming. I felt some hit my back. Chiron's tip rested against my asshole as he continued to cum. Both of my holes were dripping with his cum by the time he was done.

He walked around and unlocked the cuffs. I fell to the floor. His cum still coming out of me.

"You're free to go now, Ms. Tanaka." Chiron said then left.

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: Time Watch Continued**


	9. TW Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **Time Watch Part 2**

 **Percy's POV:**

I found Piper and Reyna on the beach. Piper was frozen mid laugh, and Reyna was holding a small vibrator. Her face was brilliant red. I was curious about what was going on, so I hid behind some trees and unpaused time.

"I didn't know you were so naughty, Reyna."

"Shut up, Piper. Like you haven't done anything like this before." Reyna said, her face turning red.

"Of course I have, but it makes sense because my mom is Aphrodite. Your mom is Bellona, a war goddess."

Reyna didn't say anything in response. Her face just turned even more red.

"So," Piper got a twinkle in her eye. "How long have you had that in you?"

"Since this morning." Reyna said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

Piper's eyes grew wide.

"How have you not cum yet?"

Reyna looked away from Piper and didn't answer.

"No way! How many times?!"

I couldn't hear Reyna's response, but Piper seemed asked a few more questions that I couldn't hear when I saw Reyna nod her head. She turned her body to face Piper and undid her bikini bottoms. She looked at Piper who nodded her head enthusiastically. Reyna put the vibrator inside herself. Piper must have been getting off on watching Reyna because she untied her bikini bottoms and started fingering herself. She was thrusting two fingers into her pussy. Piper had no reservations about keeping quiet and did nothing to stifle her moans.

I used my powers to sense for when Piper was about to cum. When I sensed that she was on the verge, I paused time. I walked over to Piper and Reyna and threw them both over my shoulders. I dove into the ocean and brought them to a cave that I had found a couple of weeks before. I made pillars of water and froze them to make over hanging bars in the cave. I took out the rope and tied Reyna and Piper's hands above their heads. They were tied so that they were on the tips of their toes. I put a ball gag over Piper's most so she couldn't charmspeak me. I put blindfolds over Reyna and Piper. I shoved my fingers inside of Reyna and felt around for that vibrator I saw earlier. I took it out. It was about four inches and put it in Piper's ass. I brought out the one I that I had with me. It was seven inches. I turned it on to medium and stuffed it in Reyna's pussy.

I was about to unpause time and have my fun when I got another idea. I moved Piper's legs onto Reyna's shoulders so that her pussy was on Reyna's mouth. I rubbed both of their clits and slapped Reyna's ass before unpausing time. Reyna screamed into Piper's pussy which set Piper off. Her juices covered Reyna's face. Piper's moans were muffled by the ball gag.

I lifted Piper's legs off of Reyna. I pulled Piper so my dick was resting against her pussy, and I started groping her breasts. Piper was moaning from the stimulation. Her pussy juices were coating my cock. Her ass was slightly jiggling from the vibrator. I stepped back and let my dick rested between her cheeks. I humped her ass until I shot my load all over Piper's back. Piper was taking deep breaths as I pinched her nipples. Her juices were running down her legs. I was about to ram into Piper and have my way with her when Reyna started talking.

"Where are we?" Reyna spoke up. "I know someone else is here! I can here you!"

I had completely forgotten about Reyna because I was so focused on Piper. I didn't answer any of Reyna's question's and started prodding at her butt instead. I could feel her ass clench up, so I rubbed her clit and tugged on her nipples until she came and loosened up. Reyna wasn't gagged so her moans echoed throughout the cave. I shoved my dick, which was still wet from Piper's juices, inside of Reyna's ass. She flailed her body about, trying to remove me from her ass; but her actions only served to move her up and down my shaft. I put a finger inside her pussy where the vibrator was still buzzing and started shifting it around, wanting it to rub against her g-spot. Reyna couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Oh gods, oh god, OH gods, OH GODS." She shouted.

I kept my fingers inside of her for a few more minutes, moving the vibrator around. I felt her pussy trying to clamp around my fingers as she came. Her ass clamped down around me and felt tighter than when I had first entered her. Once her ass finally loosened up, I removed myself from her ass, not wanting to blow another load just yet. Then, I removed the toy from her cunt and had her clean her owns juices off which she did without hesitation. I then turned back to Piper and jammed the vibrator into her pussy. She came almost instantly and pushed it out of her. I just shoved it back in again, causing Piper to be on the brink of another orgasm. I untied her from the bar, and she fell to the ground. I quickly tied her hands to her ankles before she could try to remove the blindfold. I left Piper laying on her back with a vibrator in her ass and pussy. I made sure to put the vibrator on the lowest power, so she would feel her pleasure mounting but be unable to satisfy herself.

I focused back on Reyna and rubbed my cock over her pussy. She let out a moan and thrust her ass back against me, trying to get my dick inside her. I slapped Reyna's ass to stop her from thrusting back. Reyna's body stilled, and I felt my dick get more wet. Reyna just had a mini orgasm from me spanking her. I stepped back and began spanking Reyna. I wanted to see just how much she got off on this. I spanked her twenty times, watching as her juices coated her inner thighs and started forming a small puddle by her feet. Reyna was completely dripping now.

"Did the little whore enjoy that?" Reyna nodded her head frantically.

"How big of a slut are you?" I made sure to keep my as low as possible and put the tip of my dick inside of her but didn't go any farther.

Reyna let out a small whine and tried to fully impale herself on my dick. I just held her hips in place and gave her ass another slap. I moved my hand, so my fingers were resting on the sides of her clit but not touching it. I wanted her to feel how much

"Answer me." I told her before sucking on the pulse point on her neck.

Reyna let out a low moan before answering. "I'm the biggest slut. Begging for a completely stranger to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk correctly for days."

I let out a low growl and snapped my hips forward, burying myself to the hilt. Reyna let out a scream and came again. Her pussy was trying to milk me dry as I fucked through Reyna's orgasm. I didn't let her rest and hammered away at her pussy. I raised one of her legs into her breasts and felt her pussy get tighter. I felt myself brushing her cervix in this position. It wasn't long until I felt Reyna cum once again. I felt myself about to cum and paused time. I pulled out of Reyna, turned to Piper, and unleashed my load all over her face. I moved the vibrator from Piper's ass to her pussy, letting both vibrators stretch her out. This time I put both on their highest settings and put her bikini bottoms back on, preventing the vibrators from coming out. I went back to Reyna and stuffed my dick down her throat.

As soon as I resumed time, Piper screamed and thrashed about. Her orgasm must've been a powerful one. It didn't take long for Reyna to start sucking my cock, coaxing the remaining cum out of me, and keeping me hard. I took my dick out of her mouth with a loud 'pop'. I turned her around so I could fuck her and watch Piper writhe in continuous orgasmic bliss. I slid my cock back inside Reyna and cut the rope that kept Reyna hanging up. I held on to her hips, so she wouldn't collapse to the ground.

"Bend over and grab your legs."

Reyna immediately complied. I held on to her hips and started thrusting. I slowly picked up speed as I battered Reyna's pussy. She was still sensitive from her earlier orgasms, so it didn't take much from her to come. We had been this way for about thirty minutes, and Reyna had come twice. Piper had passed out by now, but her body hadn't. Her bikini bottoms were completely drenched from her orgasm, and a puddle was forming. Her body was unconsciously humping the air. I heard Reyna whine and looked down. I had stopped fucking her as I was watching Piper. I was getting tired of standing, so I moved Reyna to her knees. She was too exhausted, and her arms couldn't keep her upright. Her face landing in Piper's crotch and was instantly coated in Piper's juices. It was such a hot scene that I gave Reyna a creampie. Reyna let out a sigh of content over Piper's bottoms, came one last time, and passed out. Her cunt muscles trying to milk every last drop from my prick. I finally took the vibrators out of Piper. Her body squirted again as I took them out.

I put Reyna's bottoms back on and put both of them over my shoulders. I decided to leave them topless and left the cave. I stopped time as I returned them to the beach where they originally were and took off the blindfolds and ball gag. I left them tied up and resumed time, leaving them open to anyone that wanted to have their way with them.

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: Yoga/Sex Store. Which one?**


	10. Yoga

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **AN: All mortal**

 **Yoga**

 **Leo's POV:**

Calypso and I had been roommates ever since sophomore year of college when we decided to rent an apartment together. We didn't have many rules, just a chore schedule. Piper was also a very open person. She didn't really care about what she wore around the apartment which mainly consists of short shorts and a sports bra. Sometimes she walked around naked. She even talked about her sexual escapades. She either felt that comfortable around me or loved giving me boners that I had to take care of myself.

I know more about her sexual preferences than I really need to. She likes it rough and doesn't mind taking it up her ass, her favorite position is doggy-style, she's bi, she likes when someone takes control; and she's a little bit of an exhibitionist. I wanted to throw her over the couch sometimes and pound into her until she can't think anymore. There have been many times when I've jacked off to Piper, imaging her blowing me and begging me for my cum. She was telling me about how her ex-boyfriend Percy made her walk around for a whole day with vibrator in her pussy. I don't even know how we got to this conversation.

"I was horny all day! He controlled it with a remote and made me cum five times. Thank gods I was wearing dark jeans because everyone would have noticed. Percy and I were the only two who knew how soaked I was. The best part about that day was when I was doing my morning yoga. The vibrator was pushing my clit against my yoga pants every time I moved. I came twice from that."

When Calypso was telling me her story, her nipples hardened under her sports bra; and a wet spot formed on her white shorts, making them see through. My eyes widen when I saw that she wasn't wearing panties. I could feel myself getting hard.

"I'm all horny now. Leo, do you mind giving me a hand?"

I just looked at her in disbelief.

"Please." She begged. "Come on, Leo. Help me out and I promise to return the favor."

She pushed her sports bra up, showing her breasts to me, and started pinching and pulling them. I couldn't resist and gave in. I tugged down Calypso's shorts and started to finger her. She was so wet that I fit three fingers in her pretty easily. I slowly moved my fingers in and out of her. I almost came from hearing Calypso moan my name.

"Oh, Leo, Leo, Leo, LEO!" Calypso screamed.

Calypso was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"You spaced out for a second there, Leo. Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Caly. I'm fine, just tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, Leo." Calypso looked almost disappointed; but I brushed it off, thinking that my mind was playing tricks on me.

When I went into the kitchen early the next morning, I could hear that Calypso was already up and in the living room doing yoga. A cup of coffee was already waiting for me. A couple of sips later and I was wide awake. I could see Calypso doing yoga from the kitchen island and was shocked at what she was wearing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was bent forward, stretching with her arms ahead of her, head down, knees to her chest, and feet touching her ass. Her nice, firm tan ass. I would give anything to fuck that ass.

She slowly sat back and rose, using her knees to help lift her body up and walking her fingers along the mat until she was touching her toes. Her pussy was in plain view. Her lips were shut tight which probably meant that her cunt was super tight. She fully stood up and bent her left leg so that her foot rested right under her nether lips. Her ass clenched, and I pictured it clenching around my rod. She returned her foot back to the ground and bent over. Her hands rested on the mat, and her body was shaped like a triangle. She looked like a dog or cat stretching. This position gave me a wonderful view of her pussy which looked like it was glistening. She moved forward so that her hips were resting against the mat, and her back was curved, head pointing back at me.

Then, she let out a low moan, laid back down, and turned onto her back. I was afraid that she would see me standing here, watching her; but as though this was a bad porno, Calypso had a blindfold on. She then spread her legs and lifted her hips. Her pussy lips spread apart, and I saw a dildo inside of her. Calypso pushed the dildo back in and rubbed her clit before bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean. I felt my dick harden but avoided touching myself.

She got up and bent her body over, grabbed onto her left leg, and raised her right leg into the air. It was like she was doing a split while standing up. She brought her leg back down and repeated the process with her left leg in the air. She put her leg down and rested her hands on the ground before moving into a handstand. She shook her hips probably readjusting the dildo without touching it. My dick felt harder than ever, and I felt like it might break through my shorts at any moment.

Calypso landed back on her feet keeping her hands on the ground. She moved so she was on her tip toes. Her beautiful bouncing breasts jiggled from the movement. She was in that position for several minutes. Her tits kept bouncing up and down. Calypso let out a sigh, and I heard a plop and something hit the ground. Calypso let out a sigh and laid back down on the mat. She raised something to her mouth. It was the dildo, and it was soaked in her juices. She stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. When she took it out of her mouth, it was completely cleaned of her juices.

Calypso took off her blindfold and looked directly at me. I thought that I was screwed, but she completely ignored me. She produced a massive dildo from somewhere. It was about as thick as my fist and at least eight inches long. She put the dildo into a hole in her yoga mat. She put her legs behind her head and sed her hands to lift herself up and onto the dildo. She let out a moan in pleasure. She moved up and down the massive dildo for I don't know how long. I just watched as her tits moved up and down. I was broken out of my stare down with her breasts when Calypso screamed. There was a massive puddle under her, and she fell forward. She moved her legs from behind her head and moved them under her body, so she was practically bent in half.

"Come here, Leo, and fuck my ass."

I rushed over to her and knelt behind her, not questioning why. She used her hands to spread her cheeks. I dropped my shorts and pushed into her. She was tight and felt so good. I felt her ass clench around my dick, and it took all of my will power to not cum. Calypso encouraged me to thrust harder and harder. It didn't take long for me to find my release, especially after watching Calypso get herself off. I pulled myself out of her and pulled my shorts back up when Calypso stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She was glaring at me and staring me down as if daring me to say something stupid. "I'm still horny. Come back here and fuck me."

I lined my cock at her ass again, but she directed me to where her already stuffed pussy was. I was uncertain; but she glared at me again, and I crammed what I could inside. She had me fuck her to three more orgasms with the dildo still inside her and let me cum in her once.

"You can leave now, Leo." She told me before passing out on her yoga mat in a pile of her own juices and dildo still in her.

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next:** **Exhibition and/or Blackmail with Reyna**


	11. Reyna

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **AN: All mortal.**

 _"Person emailing"_

 ** _"Reyna emailing"_**

 **The Past**

 **Reyna's POV:**

This could not be happening to me. I was in my office when an envelope had been delivered to me this morning with incriminating pictures of me from college. They were from the one night that I had decided to cut loose and have fun. My friends Piper and Annabeth had convinced me to take one night away from studying to enjoy a college party. I woke up not remembering a single thing and naked in Percy Jackson's bed with Annabeth and Piper. Annabeth and Piper told me what they remembered while I blushed in embarrassment and had assured me that no one took any pictures or videos. I was positive that I had left those memories behind me when I graduated college, but here they were. The pictures were of me getting spit-roasted, of me on my knees giving multiple blowjobs, of Annabeth eating me out, of me fucking Piper. There was a note in the pile of all of the pictures. It read _Check your email ~ blackmail13_.

I opened my email and saw a recent one from 'blackmail13'. There was a plethora of pictures from that night and a message: " _Unless you want me to make these pictures public, you'll do what I say. Tell any form of authority, and these get sent to your bosses and anyone else you could possibly work for."_

I had to think about this. It was already hard enough for me to get where I was. Once out of college, I had gotten a job at _Roman Industries_. It was a private security firm hired by anyone ranging from governments to Hollywood celebrities. It had taken me eight years, but I finally had a chance for a promotion to be COO. The only other person up for the same promotion was Octavian. He's tried to undermine me every chance that he gets; and if he ever got ahold of these photos, he'd ruin my career and everything that I've worked for. I took a closer look at the pictures and realized something: my face was slightly covered, so the pictures looked like any other random girl with brown hair and tan skin partying.

A received another email notification. " _So will you comply or am I sending off the pictures?"_

 ** _"I'm not complying. The pictures look like they could be anyone. All I have is evidence of your attempt at extortion."_**

I received another email. This time it was several videos. One showed me getting drilled from behind by Percy with a clear shot at my face. Another had showed me getting double penetrated by Leo and Piper with a strapon. In the video Leo was moaning my name.

 _"What about now?"_

He had me trapped. While the pictures could have been possibly someone else, the videos were clear and contained my name.

 _ **"Fine, you win. What do you want? Money?"**_

 _"No, not money. I want control. As I said before, I want you to do as I say."_

 ** _"Fine. It's not like I have much of a choice anyways."_**

 _"Good. First, some rules: 1. You must do what I say and send me pictures or videos as proof. 2. You are to not tell anyone about this. 3. You will have one day to carry out each task unless told otherwise. 4. You will refer to me as sir. If you fail to adhere to these rules, the pictures and videos go public. Do you understand?"_

 ** _"Yes, sir."_**

 _"Good. There will be a package for you at home. You are to wear it to work tomorrow. I expect pictures."_

 ** _"Yes, sir."_**

* * *

I put on the black lace panties that the anonymous emailer wanted me to wear. I had to admit that they did make he feel pretty sexy. I took a picture of me in the underwear and sent it to the same email from yesterday. I finished getting ready and left for work. I greeted the receptionist and headed up the elevator to my department. I didn't check my email until lunch. There was an email from my blackmailer.

 _"Where are you at right now?"_

 ** _"In my office, sir."_**

 _"Great."_

I was confused by what he meant, but then I felt a buzzing at my crotch. I let out a small gasp, and everyone turned to look at me. I waved them off, telling them to get back to work.

 _"Are you enjoying my little toy?"_

 ** _"No, sir."_**

 _"That's too bad. I'll just turn it up then."_

The buzzing got stronger, but I was able to contain the moan that was about to escape my mouth. I could feel myself getting wet. It had been awhile since I had anything but my hands touch me.

 _"How about now?"_

I replied with a 'Yes, sir' because I figured if I said no then he would crank it up again. He left me alone for a couple of hours, but the vibrating wasn't enough to get me off. I felt extremely horny and could feel my juices pooling underneath my ass.

 _"Hello. I was just checking in to see how you were holding up. Cum yet?"_

I refused to let him know how badly I needed to cum. _Maybe I could trick him into making me._ I shook my head. I was not going to have an orgasm at the office.

 ** _"I'm doing just fine."_**

 _"That's a shame."_

He turned down the vibrations, and I had to force myself from letting out a whine.

It was almost 6:00pm now. My face was flushed from being on the edge for so long with no release, so I was not in a good mood when Octavian came into my area and noticed how red my face was. As far as I knew, we were the only two left in the office; so if I wanted to, I could hit him if need be. I did not want to deal with his exist comments at the moment.

"Hi Reyna. What's wrong? Is the stress of the job finally getting to you?" Octavian said with his smug little smirk.

"I'm not in the mood Octavian." I nearly growled at him.

It seemed like he was more annoying than usual. It was probably because I was excessively horny.

"I was just making sure that you were okay. Women can't usually higher level jobs."

I grabbed Octavian by his collar and slammed my forehead into his nose before kicking him in the balls.

"Get out of here before I report you to HR for those sexist comments."

Octavian looked at me in shock before fleeing with his tail between his legs. I sat back down. I had probably overreacted. I was horny, agitated, and frustrated; but Octavian definitely had it coming. I checked to see if I had any more emails.

 _"Have you enjoyed your day?"_

 _ **"No, sir."**_

 _"What a shame. You will have another package waiting for you. You will wear it under your clothes tomorrow. And no masturbating."_

 _ **"Yes, sir."**_

* * *

The guy had sent me a bondage outfit that went around each of my breasts, between my ass cheeks, and over my pussy. After I sent him the picture evidence, he told me to put the dildo in my snatch. It was four inches. I sent another to picture to prove that I had done it.

I had been really tempted to get myself off last night, but I didn't want to risk getting caught somehow. I was still extremely horny from yesterday, and the dildo was not helping. It was too small to rub against the right spot. It wasn't helping that I was sitting at my desk all day either. I could feel it resting inside me. I was starting to crack. I could handle it yesterday, but today felt like someone was shallowly thrusting into me but not enough to let me orgasm. I would probably go crazy if I didn't cum soon.

 _"You have until 2:30 pm to send my a video of you orgasming."_

 ** _"Thank you, sir."_**

I didn't care at this point if I thanked him for anything. I just needed to get off. I went to the bathroom and sat in the handicapped stall. I unzipped my pants and moved the leather strap of the bondage outfit to the side. I had forgone bra and panties since they felt uncomfortable over it. I stuck my fingers inside and rubbed my clit. It didn't take long for me to orgasm. I saw stars for a brief moment. I could feel my juices running down my legs. I cleaned myself up and sent the bastard the video.

When I left the bathroom, I got a lot of strange looks. I blushed realizing that they had most likely heard me having an orgasm. I rushed back to my desk. My head bowed in embarrassment. I felt myself getting wet again from all of the stares. _I couldn't have enjoyed the idea of people listening to me cum, right?_

 _"Nice video. I didn't know you were such a squirter, Reyna."_

I felt my face flush more. I didn't even know that I had came hard enough to squirt.

* * *

I walked into the office an hour early and already horny. It had been a few weeks since I've been blackmailed, and I'm honestly starting to enjoy it. I didn't have any underwear on and had a webcam in my purse. I set up the webcam and instantly got a message.

 _"Enjoy your ride to work?"_

I felt my cheeks heat up. He had me ride the bus with my skirt raised to right under my ass. I definitely gave the bus driver and some of the more attentive passengers a show. As I got off the bus, I saw that almost every guy on the bus had a boner. I could feel myself starting to get wet. There was a chill wind this morning too; so it blew across my lips, and I felt my nipples harden. I started to subconsciously finger myself and pinch my nipples over my shirt.

 _ **"Yes, sir."**_

I sat down with my exposed cunt right in front of the webcam. I continued thrusting my fingers in and out. I paused when I heard the elevator doors open.

 _"Keep going, slut."_

I continued as I heard someone getting closer, and my pussy got wetter with the possibility of someone actually catching me masturbating. I was almost over the edge when the stranger told me to stop. I wanted to let out a whine at being denied satisfaction, but one of my coworkers came in.

 _"Keep going, but you are not allowed to orgasm."_

I hated these demands. He never let me cum in private and always had me on edge, but my orgasm was always so good when he did let me cum. I made sure to avoid brushing my nipples or clit because whenever I was precariously on the edge just a brush against them set me off.

I had been doing pretty well until after lunch when a coworker handed me a file. It hit my nipple, and I came hard. The coworker that gave me the file stared at me as I came. Having someone watch me cum made me cum harder.

 _"I'm so disappointed in you, Reyna. Meet me at 2450 Johnson Way at 7:00 pm for your punishment."_

* * *

The address was for a park. My skirt was raised past my hips, and my shirt was undone. I was blindfolded and getting fucked senseless. I already came twice.

"Do you like getting fucked where someone could see you?"

I could only moan in response.

"There's a couple looking at us." My pussy clenched tightly around his cock. "You like that, don't you?"

He stood me up and thrust faster and harder. He pinched and tugged on my nipples. I came two more times before he reached his release. I passed out from all the pleasure. When I woke up, my pussy felt sore and my jaw ached. I got up on shaky legs and went home.

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: Teacher Artemis/Athena**


	12. College

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **AN: All mortal AU. Artemis** x **Athena**

 **College**

 **Artemis's POV:**

A groan escaped my mouth as soon as my last group of students left the room. I loved teaching anatomy, but I had too many immature males this year. They were all juniors in college and still felt a need to make sex jokes. I could also feel a lot of stares on my ass whenever I needed to turn around. That's why I preferred teaching girls. At least they knew how to restrain themselves and weren't complete perverts. I looked up when I heard a knock.

"Rough day?"

It was Athena. She was wearing a mid-thigh length skirt and tight blue blouse today, showing some cleavage. She taught statistics and world literature and is one of my best friends.

"Just the usual batch of idiots."

"Oh, you poor thing. Do you need me to make you feel better?" She said as she closed the door.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." I said looking up at her.

That's all the permission Athena needed before she started kissing me. Our tongues battled for dominance. I won and began exploring Athena's mouth. Her hands gripped my ass as I raised her shirt to right under her breasts. I rubbed my fingers against the underside of her tits and realized that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"No bra today, Athena. What if someone noticed?"

"Then good for them, but it's not like they'd get to touch me though."

Athena pushed me onto my desk and pulled down my slacks. She put her mouth over the part of my panties where my pussy would be. Her tongue teased me through my panties. It wasn't long before she had me on the edge. I wrapped my legs around her head and brought her closer. She moved her fingers right over my entrance. One finger slid under my panties and slowly them down to my ankles. I was surprised at what happened next: Athena used my panties to tie my legs together.

Before I could say anything, Athena got on the desk and sat on my face. She wasn't wearing underwear. I got the message quickly enough and began eating her out. She lifted my legs in the air. I thought about what she was doing when I felt a slap over my pussy. She ran her fingers over my nether lips but didn't touch me where I really wanted her to.

"You're going to eat me out while I play with you. This is payback for the day when you had me on edge for the _entire_ day."

I grabbed Athena's ass and pulled her closer to my mouth. I ran my tongue over her pussy and traced circles over her clit. Athena let out a stream of moans and inserted a finger inside of me. I tried to rock against her finger, but she held me in place. Athena's juices were flowing into my mouth. I tried to focus on Athena's pussy as much as possible, but Athena's teasing was driving me crazy. I felt something push at my pussy before slipping inside. It felt round and circular. I was going to ask Athena what it was when it began vibrating. My hips lifted off of the desk at the sudden stimulation. As soon as it started, it stopped. Athena grounded her pussy on my face, reminding me that I was supposed to be pleasuring her.

This continued for a while: me eating out Athena while she turned the vibrator intermittently. I needed this to end so that I could come. I grabbed Athena's hips and forced her as close as possible to my mouth. I started sucking on her clit and rubbed two fingers against her G-spot. It wasn't long until she came. As she came, she must have hit something on the switch for the toy because the vibrations shot up in intensity. I saw a bright white. I squirted all over the floor, and the toy came out too.

I felt exhausted, but Athena was licking up the juices that were still on my cunt lips. After the long day and the pleasure from Athena, I passed out. When I awoke, Athena was gone; and my ass and pussy felt sore. All Athena left was a note saying that she took my clothes but did leave me some new ones. The clothes consisted of a skirt that barely went over my ass, a tight see-through blouse, and no undergarments. I felt something running out of my ass and pussy and looked down to see white liquid running down my legs. I scooped some up and tasted it. It was semen. Either Athena let someone fuck me or someone fucked me while I was asleep.

I heard a 'ding' from my phone. It was a video from Athena. She was in her office and getting fucked in all of her holes. They were choking her and slapping her ass and tits. It ended with them all cumming in her pussy, and she finished by sucking them all dry.

'Come here, and I'll clean you up.' She texted me.

When I got to he office, Athena was a sight to behold. Her blouse was ripped open, her panties were soaked from all of the cum in her pussy, and her hair was everywhere. Athena's tits and stomach were also shining. Athena patted her desk spot in front of her. As soon as I sat down, Athena began sucking the cum from out of my cunt. Her tongue was moving in and out of my pussy, scooping out as much cum as she could. I saw positive that she removed all of the cum from my pussy when she made he have another orgasm.

I pulled her up and kissed her before moving onto her breasts which tasted a lot like cum.

"Let me return the favor."

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next:**


	13. Truth or Dare

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **Thanks to Guest for the idea.**

 **Truth or Dare**

 **Piper's POV:**

We were all set up to play truth or dare tonight. Everyone was sitting in a circle inside the Poseidon cabin. It was me, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Drew, Will, Reyna, Katie, Connor, Leo, Travis, Clarisse, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and ended with Rachel next to me. We were all a little tipsy.

"Let's get this game started! Remember the rules: refusing to answer a truth means you remove an article of clothing and refusing to do a dare means a punishment decided upon by the group. So who's going first?"

"I'll go!" Leo shouted.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Will asked.

"Dare. Give me you worst."

"I dare you to run two laps around the cabin in your underwear filled with ice."

"Easy."

Leo stripped down to his underwear while Will got tape and a bucket of ice. Will taped up any holes in Leo's boxers before pouring the ice. Leo let out a small scream as the ice filled his boxers and took off running as soon as Will was finished. When Leo came back in, his boxers were soaked; and he had a devious look in his eyes.

"Alright. Drew, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Aww, come on."

Leo tried to convince Drew to pick dare, but she just glared at him.

"Alright fine." Leo paused to think about his question. "What color is your underwear?"

"Nude. I'm not wearing any."

All of the guys looked at Drew. She was wearing a skirt. Leo was trying to get a peek under it, but she pushed his head away.

"You need to prove it Drew." was Leo's reasoning, and everyone else agreed the she did have to prove that she was telling the truth. Drew just sighed and stood up, lifting her skirt to show us that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She smoothed her skirt and sat back down. Leo looked like he would cum then and there. Drew's eyes roamed around the circle, probably trying to see who she could embarrass the most. Her eyes lit up when they landed on Hazel who was staring down at her hands.

"Hazel, truth or dare?"

"T-t-truth." Hazel was nervous, and the look in Drew's eyes weren't helping matters.

"In detail, what is your most wanted sexual fantasy?"

Hazel's face flushed; and she looked down at her hands, clutching the hem of her blouse.

"It's okay sweetie. Tell us."

I could hear the charmspeak laced in Drew's voice. Hazel looked up, and her eyes looked out of focus.

"It's a foursome, and I'm getting stuffed in all three of my holes. Frank's in my ass because he's the only one I trust that's careful enough. He's ramming into me hard and spanking me. The other two are thrusting into my mouth and vagina just as hard. The one in my mouth wants to cum before he stops, so I'm forced to breathe through my nose and inhale his scent." Hazel paused to let out a small moan. I looked and saw that she was pinching her nipples through her shirt. "When we're all on the edge of orgasm, Frank will pinch my breasts; and then I'll orgasm first which will set everyone else off. The three of them will fill my holes with their semen; and I'll have to swallow the semen in my mouth, so I can breathe. It ends with me sucking the three of them dry."

Once Hazel was finished, her eyes came back into focus; and she started blushing like crazy. My thong had gotten a little wet from just listening to to Hazel. I looked around, and everyone was either breathing heavier or had flushed faces.

"R-r-rachel. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tease a guy until you are about to orgasm. Make sure to keep your clothes on though."

We all looked at Hazel, clearly shocked by her dare. I guess the alcohol and talking about her sexual fantasy knocked down her inhibitions. Rachel got up and made her way over to Nico, most likely because he was gay and the teasing would hardly affect him. Drew turned on some music, and Rachel started by lifting up her skirt and tucking it into her dark green panties. Rachel rolled up part of her skirt and inserted it inside her cunt. She place her crotch on his face and started riding it, her makeshift dildo causing her to moan as it brushed her clit. Rachel made Nico lay on his back, going to sit on his jean covered dick. She started rocking back and forth, making sure to grind her pussy while pinching her nipples through her shirt. Rachel's moans got louder and louder, and she was bouncing up and down like she was trying to ride a dick that wasn't there. She was about to start fingering herself when Hazel stopped her.

 **Hazel's POV:**

I decided to remove the skirt from Rachel's pussy. I used my fingers to spread her lips, so it would be easier to take out her skirt. Rachel was really wet. Small groans escaped her mouth as I slowly pulled out the skirt. I fixed her panties so they covered her pussy, making sure to brush her clit as I did so. Rachel grabbed onto my shoulder to keep herself from falling. The front of Rachel's skirt was soaked in her juices. I helped Rachel sit down before sitting back down next to Frank. My fingers were covered in Rachel's juice, so I licked it off before it could dry.

 **Piper's POV:**

"I'm going to get back at you for that Hazel. Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Fuuuck. Aside from Piper, which girl do you want to have sex with the most?"

"Uum."

Jason ran his hand through his hair. He looked at me like he wanted to see if it was okay to answer. I just nodded my head. It was only a game anyway.

"Reyna."

I'm not gonna lie. I was a little jealous when he said that. He and Reyna were almost a thing after all.

"Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not afraid of anything."

"I dare you to go into the Demeter cabin and steal a pair of underwear that a Demeter girl is wearing without getting caught."

 **Travis's POV:**

I'm pretty sure everyone heard me swallow nervously. Godsdamnit Jason. Katie was glaring at me like she wanted to kill me. I wasn't completely excited to do this, but I didn't want to give Katie the opportunity to get back at me for all the years of pranks.

"Alright. Connor, you're going to be my lookout. I don't trust anyone else here to keep quiet and not let me get caught."

Connor and I made our way to the Demeter cabin as quietly as possible. I snuck into the cabin. I was glad that the Demeter kids were either really young or older than eighteen. I went to the beds toward the back of the cabin. Katie told me that the older campers slept closer to the back of the cabin so that the younger ones could leave quicker. I went to the two farthest beds. One was Katie's, and her older sister Amanda was in the other one. The sheets were moving, so it might be harder than I thought.

"Oh. Fuck me harder. Harder."

I froze up. Amanda was getting herself off didn't know that I was right next to her. I felt myself harden. Amanda was very sexy. Her perky breasts usually stretched her shirt, and her jean shorts framed her ass perfectly. I looked up from the foot of her bed and saw an exquisite sight. Amanda's panties were hanging off of her raised foot, and I could see her glistening pussy. She was jamming three fingers inside of herself. She let out a silent scream and squirted all over her bedsheets. Her panties landed on my shoulder, reminding me about my dare. I stuffed them in my pocket and silently left the cabin. I could feel my dick pushing against my shorts, begging for some kind of attention.

Connor and I made our way back to Percy's cabin and presented the object to my dare.

"Dare completed, Sparky." I said as I showed everyone the pair of panties. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

"You already know that I'm picking dare."

I thought about my dare for a few seconds. I wanted to keep the sexual tension going. Who knows who I'd get to fuck before the night was over.

"I dare you to give someone a blowjob."

Thalia looked at Annabeth who just nodded her head.

 **Thalia's POV:**

I got on my knees in front of Percy. It's not like I hadn't done this before. Percy, Annabeth, and I had done sexual activities before. Artemis allowed me to have sex with them as long as she got to join in every once in a while. There was just something about Percy's cum that was addictive. Artemis tasted it when she stumbled across Percy and Annabeth fucking in the garden and Annabeth somehow convinced her to eat Percy's cum from her pussy.

I pulled down Percy's shorts and his nine inch prick almost slapped me in the face. I licked up and down his cock, making sure to get it wet, before I started pumping him with my hand. I licked his balls before going back to running my tongue over his dick. My hand continuing to pump his shaft. I moved my hand to the base of his shaft and stuffed his whole nine inches inside my mouth. His dick it the back of my throat, and I was grateful for my lack of a gag reflex. I heard a few gasps, and it honestly made me wet remembering that so many people were watching me take in Percy's cock.

I slowly bobbed my head back and forth over Percy's cock, making sure to suck as I pulled back and running my tongue over him as I moved forward. Percy's groans were music to my ears. After a few minutes, I began swirling my tongue over his tip. I slowly made my way down Percy's dick once again; and when I reached the base, I extended my tongue and licked his balls. I brought my tongue back inside my mouth and licked the underside of Percy's member as I did so. I switched between humming and sucking on Percy's dick.

"Fuck, Thalia." He said before grabbing my hair.

I braced my hands on his thighs, knowing what was coming next. Percy grabbed a hold of my hair and started fucking my face. I felt spit running down the sides of my mouth. I loved whenever he used my mouth as a fuck toy. Percy spent, what I assumed, was several minutes fucking my face. I was pretty sure that I had some makeup running down my face. Percy's thrusts soon became erratic. I could tell that he was going to cum soon, so I sucked as hard as I could. With one last trust, Percy fired his load down my throat. I began feeling full and released Percy's dick from my mouth, and he shot a few more ropes of cum on my shirt. I licked some of the cum that I could feel around my lips.

I turned back around to see the group on the verge of masturbating. I let out a small chuckle.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Clarissa said, breathing heavily.

"I dare you to let Connor fuck you while you eat Katie's pussy. If they're up for it."

"Damn, Princess, way to ease in to everything. Where are we supposed to do this?"

"In front of everyone."

I licked my lips, excited to see something entertaining.

The three made their way to the middle of the circle. Connor quickly pulled down Clarisse's jeans, revealing that she was going commando. He moved his fingers over her slit and then sucked his fingers clean. Connor dropped his shorts and took out his cock from his boxers. He ran the tip along Clarisse's folds. While he was doing this, Clarisse was taking off Katie's skirt and pulled her thong up between her nether lips before diving in and munching on Katie's carpet. We all found out that Clarisse was a screamer as Connor started hammering into her pussy. Clarissa's knees buckled, and she made Katie sit down as she continued to eat her out. The new position must have allowed Connor to hit a new pleasure spot because Clarisse's screams got louder. The more Clarisse screamed, the more Katie moaned. Connor stayed still as Clarisse's body shook from an orgasm. Clarisse moved her mouth from Katie's pussy and went to work on her clit. Connor, seeing that Clarisse was fine, continued fucking her.

It wasn't much longer until Katie drenched Clarisse's face in her juices. Katie was quiet as she came, but her facial expressions were just as good to watch. Clarisse continued pleasuring Katie until Katie pushed her face from her cunt. Connor was still thrusting into Clarisse who started rubbing her clit. Connor removed himself from Clarisse, and his cock was shining with her juices. He flipped Clarisse onto her back.

"Fuck Connor! I was about to cum. Why the Hades did you stop? You better keep going, or so help meeeee-!"

Clarisse's threat was cut off as Connor rammed back into her, setting off her second orgasm. Connor fucked her through her orgasm and rubbed her clit. It didn't take too long for Clarisse to peak, but this time Connor followed her. He pulled out of Clarisse and made her suck him clean before pulling his shorts back up. I was able to see his cum leaking from her cunt before she pulled up her jeans. Clarisse was smiling in pure bliss.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I could see Piper's nipples poking through her dress. She was breathing hard.

"I dare you to get face fucked by a dildo for five minutes while doing a handstand."

I smirked. The night was just getting started.

 **AN: Making a separate story that will center around this one if you want to read more of this.**

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: ?**


	14. PercyHazel

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

Thanks to anonymous maximus & capnbooth4 for the pairing suggestion.

 **Mortal AU.**

 **Percy/Hazel**

 **Hazel's POV:**

I cannot believe that I was about to do this. Almost twelve hours ago, Frank and I had gotten into a giant argument over something, and we broke up. Then, I dressed up in a little black dress that went to my mid thigh and three inch high heels. The dress gave a small lift to my breasts, so I decided to forego a bra and put on my red satin panties. Once I was ready, I went to the club. I was angry and wanted to cheer myself up and to get drunk at the same time. I showed the bouncer my ID and immediately headed to the bar. I flashed the bartender my ID.

"Rum and coke please."

I downed it as soon as he put it in front of me and asked him for another one. I took some sips from this one and looked around the club. A lot of people were on the dance floor jumping up and down to the fast paced music. Some people were grinding against or dry humping each other. I drank what was left of my drink, and the bartender gave me another one. I was going to need liquid courage if I wanted to go on to that dance floor. I finished my third drink and went to order another when someone else placed his order.

"Whiskey, neat; and whatever this beautiful lady is having." A sexy deep voice said from next to me.

I felt my face flush and turned to look at him. He had tan skin and cute messy jet-black hair. I felt myself get wet when he smiled his pearly whites at me. His eyes looked green, but I wasn't exactly sure because of the flashing lights in the club. He kept on looking at me and that's when I remembered that he wanted me to tell the bartender my drink.

"I'll have a whiskey too."

The guy looked surprised, but a small smirk formed on his face. It made him look hotter than his smile did. I did my best to subtly rub my legs together. Frank and I hadn't had sex for four months when we broke up. The bartender placed our drinks in front of us. The guy took a sip of his drink and licked around his lips. Oh gods, I could picture him doing that to me. I drank my whiskey to keep myself from getting to fixated on his mouth.

"I'm Percy by the way."

"My name's Hazel."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

I just blushed and drank the rest of my drink. I was starting to feel a buzz now.

"Thank you."

"Want to dance?"

He gave me his dazzling smile. I could only nod. He finished what was left of his drink before dragging me to the dance floor. The music was fast paced and upbeat. Percy dragged me inside the crowd of grinding bodies. He spun me around and pulled me to him. He pressed his jean covered crotch against my ass. He felt pretty big. He ran his hands along my body as we rubbed against each other. His hands barely grazed my breasts and moved over my stomach. He gave my butt a quick squeeze and pressed me harder onto his crotch. I felt like I was soaking my panties. His hands moved to my thighs and traveled up and under my dress. His hands rubbed up and down my thighs, massaging them, and stayed away from my pussy. I really wanted him to fuck me. He started kissing my neck, and I turned my head to face his and kissed him. As we made out on the dance floor, one of his hands moved away from my legs and went to squeezing my breasts. I let out a moan into his mouth when he pinched my nipples through my dress. We broke apart for air, and his hand went back down to my leg. His hands moved farther up, almost touching my pussy but not really. He continued massaging my thighs right next to my cunt. I could feel my juices start to leak from my panties.

"You're such a bad girl. No bra, and you're drenched. Does it make you wet knowing that we're in public?"

He started kissing and sucking on my neck. He gripped my legs and started humping me against him. I began picturing him bending me over and fucking me from behind. My fantasy was broken when he sucked particularly hard on my neck and pinched my clit through my panties. I was so horny and wet that I came on the dance floor. It was one of the best orgasms of my life. I could feel my juices running down me legs.

"Lick me fingers clean."

I obeyed. I swirled tongue around his fingers.

"Damn, Hazel." Even his low chuckle was sexy. "Do you want to head back to my place?"

"Oh gods. Yes, please." I moaned out as he bit my neck and squeezed my breasts.

He led me outside of the club to a motorcycle. As if he couldn't get any hotter.

"Have you ever been on one before?"

"No."

"Here." He passed me a helmet, and I put it on.

"Take off your panties. The vibrations will feel good on your pussy. You might even get another orgasm out of it."

It was probably because of how excited I was to be fucked because I listened to what he said. I bent over and took of my underwear. I smirked when I heard Percy let out a groan. I climbed on behind Percy, handing him my panties which he put in his pocket.

"Get close and put your arms tightly around me."

He started it up, and I instantly felt the vibrations on my clit as I scooted up to get a firm grip around Percy's midsection. He revved the engine and sped off. The vibrations from going over the road and the motorcycle kept sending jolts of pleasure to my clit and throughout the rest of my body. There were times it felt like the wind my caressing my bare ass too. I had a few mini-orgasms by the time Percy parked his motorcycle. He helped me get down from the motorcycle since my legs felt like jelly. He opened the door and set me down on the couch. Percy pulled my dress off, leaving me nude. It didn't take him long to strip down. I ran my eyes over his six pack and froze at his dick. It was eight inches and as thick as my fist! I wasn't sure if it would even fit all the way in me.

I got down on my knees and started licking all over his shaft. I sucked on the head of his cock, and then he suddenly thrust into my mouth. I placed my hands on his thighs to keep myself from choking on his pole. I had to breathe through my nose to keep from passing out from the lack of air. My mouth was stuffed.

"Get ready."

All I could do was hum around his cock before he grabbed my head and began face fucking me. It hurt at first, but I started getting used to it. I felt my eyes water from how hard he was thrusting.

"I'm about to cum."

He thrust a few more times before pulling my face to the base of his cock and shooting his load down my throat. I tried my best to swallow as quickly as I could, but he kept cumming. Since I couldn't keep up, my mouth quickly filled up. I tried to breathe and felt cum leaking from my nose and mouth. Percy removed his dick from my mouth and shot some more cum on my face before he was done. I wanted to be mad at him, but I really enjoyed being used like that. I couldn't swallow most of the cum still in my mouth, so it ran down the sides of my mouth. Percy used my panties to wipe the remaining cum on my face and his dick. He put them by my dress.

"Are you on the pill?"

I did my best to swallow the amount of cum that was still in my mouth.

"Yes."

Percy lifted me up and laid my body over the back of the couch.

 **Percy's POV:**

Hazel's ass looked amazing. I rubbed my prick over her cunt lips, gathering her wetness on my cock to make it more comfortable for her.

"Are you ready?"

All I got were moans in response. I smirked as I sheathed myself inside of her. Hazel screamed in pleasure as I stretched her out. I let her get used to my size before I began hammering into her. Hazel was only able to moan or scream. I grabbed onto her tits, so I could fuck her even harder. I made sure to pinch her nipples as I did this. I felt Hazel's cunt clench around my cock as she came. I fucked her through her orgasm and felt as she came again. I smiled. Now I would get to see if she could squirt. I sped up my thrusts, and Hazel came again as her second orgasm subsided. Her pussy was pulsing and unable to tighten around me as I fucked her through this orgasm. I felt her pussy spray my dick with her juices. I reached down and rubbed her clit. My legs felt wet. I looked down and the back of my couch was too. I slowed down my thrusts and hit her cervix with each one. I was about to blow.

"Oh gods. How have you not cum again?"

I smirked and gave her ass a slap. Her pussy tightened as I thrust one last time and blasted my cum against her cervix, setting her off again.

"Oh, Perrrrcccyyyyy!"

Just like with her mouth, I filled up her pussy with my cum. I lifter her up and moved her to the arm of the couch. I turned her around and laid her on her back. I lifted her legs up and pulled out of her. I rubbed my cock against her rosebud. She was so relaxed frothier orgasms that she didn't even tense up. I pushed the tip of my dick in her ass, and all she did was moan. I did short slow thrusts, so she could slowly get used to me being in her ass. After a few minutes, my hips made contact with her ass. She was so tight.

"I feel so full, Percy. I feel stuffed. Your cum is still in my pussy, and it feels so _good_."

Hazel clenched her ass muscles as she said this. Her ass felt tighter than it already was. I would have cum already if I hadn't already came twice. I took her words as a signal to continue fucking her ass. My hips slapped against her ass with every thrust; and Hazel was rubbing her clit and pinching her nipples, chasing an orgasm. I sped up my thrusts. Hazel's inhibitions had lowered with every orgasm.

"Your cock feels so good in my ass, Percy. I'm going to cum again. My ass is yours, Percy."

A few minutes later, Hazel was orgasming again; and I followed her soon after. Now her pussy and ass were filled with my cum. I stayed in her until my member softened. I had Hazel hold up her legs. My cum was on the brink of flowing out of her ass and pussy. I grabbed her cum-stained panties and put them back on her. Hazel sat up and moaned as she felt her cum run out of her and filled her panties. She licked my cum coated cock clean before sitting in my lap with her back to me, her breasts rising and falling. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling.

"I'm so exhausted. I don't even know how many times you made me orgasm. When I wake up, I want you to use me as your fuck toy. I like it when you used me earlier."

"Sounds fun. I've got a balcony, so maybe tomorrow I'll fuck you there all day since you seemed to enjoy it in the club earlier."

Hazel let out a loud moan and her nipples hardened when I finished talking. It felt like her panties got wetter.

"Oh gods, I just came again from imagining it."

"I know. I felt it."

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: Jason/Phoebe (Huntress)**


	15. Reward

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

Thanks to Noimya P. Animal for the pairing suggestion.

 **Huntress's Reward**

 **Phoebe's POV:**

I was excited for this. I was really glad that I won the sparring competition. I was horny, and it has been so long since I had last gotten laid. I was waiting for Artemis to get back with Jason. I was wearing a black lacy thong and a see through black bra. I bright flash appeared in my tent, and Artemis was standing there with a confused looking Jason. Artemis licked her lips when she saw what I was wearing. She shoved Jason to me and left. I looked Jason over. He had some muscle, a six pack almost as defined as Percy's, and a tent in his boxers. I flipped us over so I was sitting on top of him. It felt like he had an adequately sized dick.

"Phoebe, what am I doing here?"

"For me to fuck you of course."

I tied his hands together before he could fully process everything. Jason tried to unbind his hands, but that just made the knot tighter.

"Why?"

"I won the annual sparring competition to have sex; and Thalia told me that you and Piper were in an open relationship. Also Piper seems more dominant than you in the sex department."

"Why not Leo, Percy, or anyone else?"

"Leo doesn't seem like he'd last long. Percy is way too dominant, and I'd like to be able to walk tomorrow morning. Have you ever seen Annabeth after sex with Percy. She can barely move her legs. And I don't know the relationship status of anyone else."

Jason seemed to shut up after that. I pulled down his boxers. He was average at six inches in length. I was already wet, so I skipped the foreplay. I moved my thong to the side and sank down on Jason's shaft. He left out a series of grunts and 'fucks' as I started riding him. It didn't take long for Jason to start thrusting into me. The sounds of our skin slapping against each other soon filled the tent.

"You better not cum until I tell you to. I plan on building up your load."

I bounced harder on his cock, determined to make myself cum three times before Jason was unable to hold back any more. As soon as he came, Artemis would come to take him back to camp. I alternated between bouncing and grinding. I unclipped my bra, leaned forward, and had him suck on my tits. Whatever tit he wasn't sucking on was the one that I tugged on and pinched.

"I'm about to cum."

After a few minutes of rubbing my clit, I felt my pussy clench around his shaft and came all over his cock. I lift myself off of his dick. I dragged my pussy up his chest and to his mouth, leaving a trail of my juices on his body. Jason took some initiative on his own and started licking my pussy. I was shocked for a brief moment before I started rubbing my clit. If he was going to lick me out, then I was going to cum as he did so. I turned around so that I was facing his manhood.

Jason's dick was hard, throbbing, and wet from my orgasm. I leaned forward and cleaned his dick. I licked him from his base to his tip and back down. I put my lips against the base of his cock and wrapped my tongue around his rod. I worked my mouth up to the head and stuffed his cock in my mouth. I went all the way down to his base and sucked. Jason gave an involuntary thrust, trying to cram more of his dick into my mouth. I hummed around his member as I started fondling his balls. Jason seemed to forget that he should be licking my cunt, so I sat back on his face and stopped sucking his dick. I didn't continue his blowjob until I felt him start bringing me back to an orgasm.

When I went back to sucking his dick, I bobbed my head up and down and made sure to pause at his tip and suckle on it. Jason licked me with more vigor. He was able to find my g-spot with his tongue and did his best to keep rubbing it. I stopped sucking his dick and started grinding on his face. I was almost over the edge when Jason moved his mouth to my clit and sucked hard. I felt my orgasm rock through my body and could help the scream of pleasure that escaped my mouth.

I got off of his face which was covered in my juices. I licked all of it off of him before moving on to the next part. I bent over to whisper into his ear.

"Where do you want to cum: in my tight ass, in my slutty pussy, in dirty mouth, or all over my breasts?"

Jason looked really conflicted but eventually decided on an answer.

"Your breasts. I would love to see you wearing my cum."

I walked away to my bag and grabbed the cock ring and my hunting knife. I turned back to Jason. His cock almost went completely soft at the sight of the knife.

"Whoa, Phoebe! What are you doing?"

Jason was freaking out now. I didn't answer him as I got closer to Jason. When I reached him, I was glad to see that his dick was entirely soft now. I threw my knife at the dart board and showed him the cock ring. I slipped it onto Jason's dick as he stared at me in confusion and fear. I gave him a hand job to get him hard again; and when that didn't work, I used my breasts and sucked at his tip when it appeared above my tits. Jason relaxed once he realized that I wasn't going to chop his dick off and eventually got hard as I gave him a titjob. After several minutes of this, Jason's member was as stiff as a board and as hard as a rock.

I stood up and straddled Jason. I slowly sank down on his shaft, enjoying how his rock hard dick felt inside me. It felt a little bigger which is why I loved using the ring whenever I could. I bounced on his member, not worrying about him cumming too early with the ring in place. I sucked on my tit to add more pleasure. Jason stared at me as I alternated between my breasts, and I felt his member throb inside me. I rode Jason through two orgasms back to back. He looked frustrated, and I loved it. I finally got off of him after a third orgasm. My legs felt a little weak from the pleasure of five orgasms. I sucked Jason's dick clean and removed the cock ring. A pumped his shaft a few times; and that was all it took for him to unleash a massive load, moaning my name as he did. He coated my tits with his warm cum. His dick instantly went soft as soon as he finished shooting his load. If I let it dry, I could use it as a bra.

"You sure came a lot."

"I really wish I could take a picture."

"Too bad. No souvenirs."

Jason's breathing came out in heavy pants. Feeling bad for tiring him out, I sucked the remaining cum from his dick until he was dry. I unbound his hands, and Artemis came in soon after. Her face was really wet. She probably just finished eating out Thalia.

"Let's go." Artemis said.

She was really impatient. I'm willing to bet that Thalia was about to go down on her; and I would've won that bet because her skirt flipped up as he spun around and left, revealing that she was not wearing underwear.

"Bye, Phoebe."

"Get a move on Grace!" Artemis shouted, and Jason sprinted out of the tent.

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: Welcoming Party (OC/OC/Percy)**


	16. Welcome

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

Thanks to Guest for the idea.

 **OC Descriptions:**

 **Ashley: Waist-length wavy raven hair, ocean blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, 5'5", 36C cup breasts, bubble ass, age 17.**

 **Madilyn: Shoulder-length dark brown hair, cerulean blue eyes, tan skin, 5'6", 34A cup breasts, firm ass, age 18.**

 **Welcome to Camp**

 **Ashley's POV:**

I cannot believe how quickly my life changed. I was chased out of my boarding school by a group of snake women and bumped into this super sexy black haired person named Percy. He saved my life and brought me to this camp for demigods. Oh and apparently I am the child of a god from the Greek myths. I was placed in the Hermes cabin after Percy, the hunk who saved me, gave me some camp t-shirts. I went to the bathroom and changed from my school shirt into the camp t-shirt. It was a couple sizes too small. The shirt just went to my stomach. So now I was wearing the orange camp t-shirt with my blue and red school skirt. Thankfully, someone from the Hermes cabin stole me a pair a sandals so I could stop wearing my ugly school shoes.

I saw Percy at dinner. I couldn't sit next to him because I wasn't a part of his cabin which is a stupid rule. He was sitting next to a girl with dark brown who seemed to be ignoring him. He was also kissing a blonde girl and whispering something into her ear, making her blush. I was a little upset because he had a girlfriend, but soon the attention was all on me because a glowing trident was hovering over my head. Everyone bowed when Chiron announced that apparently I was the daughter of Poseidon. Percy and the brunette smiled at me, and I was pushed over to their table.

He introduced me to the girl whose name was Madilyn. She was wearing jeans, converse, and the camp shirt. The blonde girl was his girlfriend Annabeth. She was really hot too. Her breasts were at least a 38D, and her ass jiggled even in her jeans. She gave Percy another kiss before whispering in his ear and heading back to her own table. I couldn't help but watch her ass as she walked away. Once dinner was over, Percy lead Madilyn and me to the campfire where we all sang and ate s'mores. The fire got bigger and changed colors which was pretty cool. After an hour, everyone headed back to the cabins. I found my luggage on one of the bunks. Percy explained that the Hermes cabin stole my things from my school and dropped them off here. I grabbed my pajamas for the night and left to the showers with Madilyn. That's where all of the fun began.

I running shampoo through my hair when I felt hands massaging my breasts. I let out a small squeal and jumped away from the hands. Madilyn let out a small laugh.

"Sorry. I didn't know how to start everything off. So I went with the blunt approach."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a tradition. After a person is claimed, they get fucked by their entire cabin unless they're under the age of sixteen."

"That's weird." I told her, but I could feel myself getting wet at the idea of having sex with Percy.

"It is, but it's a tradition. And you want to be prepped because Percy's dick is huge. I couldn't walk right for a few days, and my pussy wouldn't go back to its original state for a week after he fucked me. I can't even remember how many times he made me orgasm."

I got even wetter at the thought of getting ruined by Percy. No wonder Annabeth was attached to him, he must be the only one who could please her now. I rubbed my thighs together, and Madilyn noticed. She just smirked.

"So I'm assuming you're fine with this."

"Yes, completely okay with this."

Madilyn stepped back under the shower with me. She was much hotter under the shower spray. The water cascaded down her body, drawing attention to her breasts and pussy. She turned me around and washed the shampoo out of my hair. She took her time, running her hands over my body and teasing me. She pinched and tugged at my breasts as she sucked on my neck which was sure to leave a hickey. I could hear my moans bouncing off of the shower walls. She slowly made her way down until her hands reached my pussy. She ran her hands along my inner thighs, occasionally brushing against my lips.

Then she suddenly lifted me up and spun me around. She rested my legs on her shoulders and pressed me against the wall. Her mouth instantly went to my cunt. Her tongue flicking my clit before running it up and down my slit. She teased my backdoor before focusing back on my clit. I could feel my orgasm building up. She looked up at me as she ate me out. Her eyes looked like they were shining in the steam. I was so focused on Madilyn's eyes and my oncoming orgasm that I didn't notice the dildo pushing at my ass until it popped in. My ass squeezed around it. I don't completely understand how, but I knew it was water. It started vibrating in my ass; and with Madilyn eating me out, I had reached the brink pretty quickly. Madilyn suddenly pulled away and set me down on unsteady legs.

"I was so close. Why'd you stop?" I whined.

"Because I was just prepping you for later; and if you think that's cruel, just wait until Percy fucks you. It's so worth it though."

Madilyn and I got dressed, but all she had on was a pair panties and a lacy bra while I had booty shorts and a large t-shirt. We made our way back to our cabin just in time to see Annabeth orgasming on Percy's cock. She had passed out with a satisfied smile on her face. Percy pulled out of her and turned around to look at us. He was hung! He was at least 9 inches long and had to be at least 4 inches wide. He moved away from Annabeth, and I could see her gaping pussy slowly trying to close back.

"Hey Ashley. Are you feeling up for this?"

I could only nod. I was slightly intimidated by Percy's dick, but I was still frustrated from earlier. And I don't think my fingers would do after seeing Percy's dick. He gave me a dazzlingly smile.

"Then get naked."

As Percy waited for me to undress myself, Madilyn got on her knees and started licking Annabeth's essence off of Percy. Once she was done, she stood up and unclipped her bra before bending over and holding on to her ankles. Percy slapped her ass before ripping off her panties. He slid right in, and Madilyn let opened her mouth in a silent moan. Percy built up a smooth rhythm before he picked up his pace. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the cabin. I stood off to the side in awe, shirt off and shorts around my ankles.

"No f-f-fair, Percy. _Please_ let me cum."

I was surprised by Madilyn's comment. How could she not cum? Percy was really ramming into her. This went on for a several minutes. Madilyn's face was contorted in pain like she was being restrained from enjoying something pleasurable. Then her face broke into a smile like she was finally given the okay to enjoy her pleasure.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh _gooooooods_!"

I could see Madilyn squirt around Percy's member, and her juices accumulate on the floor. I started fingering myself, excited for Percy to be in me if he gave that much pleasure after only several minutes. Percy thrust in to her a few more times before pulling Madilyn's ass flush with his hips.

"Oh my gods. I'm cumming again."

I could see Madilyn's eyes roll back in pleasure. Percy pulled out of her and shot a few more ropes onto her back and over her ass. Percy rested Madilyn on one of the bunks with her ass hanging off. I could see his cum spilling out of her. Her pussy spasmed with every glob falling out of her. Percy came over to me, his still rock hard dick bobbing up and down as he walked.

"Ready?"

He didn't wait for my answer as he got on his knees. Percy started kissing up both of my legs. He kissed and sucked on my thighs right by my pussy. He would occasionally lick between my lips before moving to my other thigh. I could feel my juices slowly run down my legs. I tried to force Percy to move and stay at my pussy, but he wouldn't hands massaged my ass, and his fingers teased at my backdoor. I would gladly let him have it if he would eat me out now. I let out a cry of joy when his tongue slipped between my folds. He started tongue fucking me and licked up the juices that were running out of me.

I felt my orgasm from earlier building up again. It felt a lot stronger this time. Percy was doing something inside my pussy, and it felt incredible. I felt something spinning and vibrating inside my cunt. I felt myself reach the edge and stay there. I could feel my body trying to orgasm, but something was holding me back. I would get really close to an orgasm, feel an extreme jolt of pleasure shoot through my body, but be stopped from orgasming. It was like a constant cycle of reaching the verge of an orgasm and being forcefully pulled back. I don't know how long this went on for; but when Percy moved away, I wanted to cry. I could still feel the biggest orgasm of my life wanting to run it course through my body and give me intense pleasure. He picked me up and slowly ran his cock along my folds. His teasing along with my built up orgasm was driving me insane.

"How badly do you want this?" He asked as he used his shaft to rub against my clit.

"Please, Percy, please take me with your massive dick! I want it so bad!" I heard myself shout.

Percy slammed his dick inside of me. I let out a pained moan as I felt the jolt of pleasure but didn't orgasm. Percy let me adjust to his massive size. He was already touching places no one else had reached before. I could feel my pussy begging to orgasm around his thick rod. Once I was used to his dick stretching me out, I grabbed his shoulders and tried to bounce on his cock; but my legs and arms didn't want to cooperate. Percy helped me and grabbed my hips to move me up and down his shaft. He fucked me like a rag doll. My body was on a pleasure overload with no where to release it. My pussy had tightly clenched around the dick inside me. The restrained orgasm was giving me constant pain and pleasure and constantly pushed against whatever was holding it back. Percy moved his hand down to my clit and bent down to suck on my tits. The pleasure my body was feeling somehow became more intense.

"If you want to orgasm, you need to beg me for it." Percy said into my ear.

"Please, Percy. Let me cum! I'm begging you. Master, please let you slut cum all over your dick." I don't know what made me say 'master' but Percy seemed to approve.

"Will you clean me off?"

"YES."

Percy thrust into me two more times, just brushing my cervix; and I felt myself clamp down on his cock. My orgasm rushed throughout my body, and I saw a bright white light. I could feel myself squirting and gushing all over Percy's member. My orgasm lasted at least five minutes. My body was still buzzing when Percy pulled out of me and set me down on my knees. I felt myself kneeling in a puddle of my juices. My pussy was still trying to close around him even though his dick was now in front of my face.

"Suck."

Percy used my hair to help me move up and down on his dick. I used my tongue and sucked the best I could to clean off my juices on his cock. I licked at his head and curled my tongue around his shaft. I was sure that I had cleaned off his cock after a few minutes when he forced my head to the base a his crotch and fired rope after rope of cum down my throat. I felt pleasure just from his sperm sliding down my throat and into my stomach and moaned as I felt myself cum one more time. He pulled out and fired a couple more ropes onto my face.

"I hope you enjoy it here."

I could only smile in response before passing out in my puddle of juices.

 **Any advice or criticisms? Thanks!**

 **Next: Calypso/Percy**


End file.
